I love you, Cole
by Gwen Truong
Summary: Co-writing with GrantingTroyTurner - Piper and Cole were predestined to be but they had been separated for centuries. Could they possibly conquer all of obstacles to go back to each other in this life?
1. Pastlived love 1

I LOVE YOU, COLE!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Summary** : Set after "The Mummy's Tomb" in Season 5, Cole was invincible??? Phoebe came back to him in a plan of vanquishing him. Piper found out she'd vowed to love her current brother-in-law for eternity in their past lives. Would she have a heart to let him die? 

**Declaimer** : The Charmed Ones, Cole, Leo, and Chris… belong to WB Television. I just own some minor characters in this fanfic.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N : I used to love Phoebe in Season 3 & 4, and I still love her whenever reading a fanfic that telling she changes her mind and reunites with Cole. But I'm hating her so badly on the show now. Piper is my favorite character from Season 1, but I sometimes hated her when she took part in vanquishing Cole.

I adore **_Forbidden_** written by **_GrantingTroyTurner_**, and **_Cat tale_** written by **_MysticalRoqueSpaceman_** so much. Actually these stories've inspired me to write this fic.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I'M HOPING TO RECEIVE YOUR REVIEWS TO SUPPORT ME IN WRITING IT UNTIL THE ENDING. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

**CHAPTER 1 : PAST-LIVED LOVE.  
********************************************  
Part 1.**

In the penthouse, Cole's standing at the balcony looking out listlessly. Two Avatars appeared behind him.

"How did you think about our offer, Cole ?" – asked one of them.

Cole took a gulp of wine from the bottle he's holding in his hand.

"What are you waiting for ? She doesn't want you anymore. Don't destroy yourself like that." – said another.

"Destroy?" – he dragged a half smile out of his lips – "I'm invincible. Damn it!"

"No, you aren't." – the first Avatar stepped forward – "They couldn't vanquish you since you could heal yourself. It doesn't mean you're invincible."

"We are invincible. But you, they just haven't known your weak point yet." – continued the second one.

Cole turned around to see them, surprised.

"If you're really invincible, Barbas couldn't manipulate your mind, The Siren couldn't seduce you, and stripping powers potion wouldn't work on you." – eleborated the first one.

"Want to be invincible, you have to join us." – said the second.

"What's my weak point ?" – asked Cole.

"It's involve your emotion." – answered the first – "You can't heal yourself if you get hurt while. . . having sex." – he smiled talking about it.

"Your pleasure prevents you from self recovering. Higher orgasm, higher danger." – said the second.

"I never get this danger." – sighed Cole.

They heard the bell of the elevator.

"Think about our suggest again!" – said the first before both of them disappeared.

Cole heard someone knocking his door. He's walking to open it sluggishly and surprising to see the visitor.

"Cole!" – greeted Phoebe merrily.

He's dumbfounded. He hadn't seen her smile since coming back from the Wasteland.

"Uh! Can I come in?" – asked her sweetly.

He stepped aside to let her enter. She walked in and took her coat off revealing the very sexy red gown. She leaned on his chest courting him.

"You've drunk again?"

"I have nothing else to do." – answered him, he still didn't know what's going on but it's really wonderful to hold her. He's always infatuated to her. Anyway no one had offered herself to him like her, and taught him how to love in the first place. He's given her all his love since then.

"Oh yes! But you need a shower, and shave first." – smiled Phoebe lustfully.

Cole stared at her in amazement.

"OK," – she striked his upper arms gently – "I've thought so much about us. And I decided to. . . come back to you." – she paused waiting for his reaction.

"What?" – winced Cole.

"Screw the divorce. We're back together." – said Phoebe.

Cole laughed, he didn't know what had changed her mind, but it didn't matter much. He kissed on her lips madly. It's so sweet to kiss his wife, he never wanted to end it. Finally Phoebe broke it.

"Oh God! I'm nearly out of breath." – grinned her.

Cole smiled, now he believed he wasn't dreaming. His eyes were filled with love and joy.

"Uh, Cole! I have a request for you."

"I'll accept everything." – replied him. He knew she would have some conditions, especially after he had teamed up with Jeric to mummify her, and fought  Piper.

"I want us to live at the Manor with my sisters."

"That's all?"

"Yeah!"

"OK." – smiled him.

"Now take your shower. I'll help you to pack up." – said Phoebe.

"You don't want to join me?" – suggested him.

"No. Hurry up! We'll have dinner with my family. And I don't want to introduce you in this situation."

Cole smiled, he gave her a quick kiss on her lips and go to the bathroom. Phoebe sighed for relief. She recollected the conversation with her family this early morning.

------------------------------------------------------ Flash back -------------------------------------------------------------

_Piper had prepared breakfast for four. Leo came in, kissed on her cheek._

_"Hi, hon!"__ – said him. She smiled, and poured a cup of coffee for him._

_"Thank you!" – he sat on a chair._

_Phoebe entered._

_"Hey! Where's Paige?" – asked her._

_"What's up?" – asked Piper. She hadn't seen Phoebe in such an exciting mood since Cole'd been back from the wasteland._

_"I think I've found a way to get rid of the hugest trouble of mine once and for all." – answered her with a big grin._

_Piper understood who her younger sister's talking about. After Cole'd failed in an attempt to mummify Phoebe, they determined to dispose of him for their own security. But it wasn't easy as all of their methods in vanquishing demons were ineffective to him._

_Leo put the newspaper off, looking at Phoebe sceptically._

_"How?"__ – frowned Piper._

_"I need Paige to make a useful potion." – said Phoebe._

_"I heard I'm having a new task for my witchly job." – said Paige while walking to the kitchen._

_"Yeah, sweetie!"__ – smiled Phoebe - "My happy future depends on you."_

_"What?" – questioned Paige. She sat on a chair near Phoebe and poured herself a cup of coffee._

_"She's talking about vanquishing Cole." – explained Piper._

_"Can you make the potion that weakens his powers ?" – asked Phoebe._

_"Is it possible?" – asked Piper._

_"Maybe."__ – answered Leo – "Paige succeeded in stripping his powers."_

_"Yeah, I can do it in theory." – said Paige unsurely – "But I'm not sure if it works on Cole."_

_"We can try." – stated Phoebe excitedly – "We aren't hoping it works on the spot, we'll wait until he drink enough for it showing its effect."_

_"You sound like he'll be willing to take it." – doubted Piper._

_"Yeah!__ Hi, Cole! It's good for you. So drink it!" – mocked Paige._

_"I'm going to come back to him and invite him to live with us here. That's why he'll drink it." - informed Phoebe._

_Everyone's stunned._

_"What ? I don't skip any way to get my life back." – asked her._

_"What are you talking, Phoebe ? Do you lost your mind ?" – asked Leo._

_"Of course not," – grinned Phoebe – "It's the best way to lure him drink it. We can watch for him everyday till our chance comes."_

_"Sounds good."__ – said Paige thoughtfully – "So it means you're ready to sleep with him?"_

_"No." – resisted Phoebe – "I won't let him take advantage of me. I have my way."_

_"OK, if you say so." – agreed Paige. She finished her coffee._

_"I don't think it's a good idea." – protested Piper – "I know we need to vanquish him for good. But your plan's despicable. Why don't we do that openly without shadiness?"_

_"He isn't gentlemanly to us, Piper." – said Paige._

_"He had forced you to choose one of us," – continued Phoebe – "I don't think he won't kidnap your baby to get me in the future."_

_Leo had hesitated about the plan for a while, but he thought they're right now. He touched Piper's hand._

_"They've got a point, Piper." – said him – "He's insane now, it makes he's very dangerous. We have to get rid of him before our daughter being born."_

_"If he's dangerous, why are we letting him live with us ?" – asked Piper rubbing her stomach gently._

_"You're invincible, Piper. We're going to finish this scheme as soon as possible." – said Paige._

_Everyone kept silence._

_"So we've passed it by common consent finally?" – asked Phoebe hopefully._

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SUPPORT ME BY DROPPING SOME OF YOUR WORDS. I'M BEGGING YOUR REVIEWS !!! 


	2. Pastlived love 2

I LOVE YOU, COLE

**Thank you very much for spending your time in my fic.** **Your reviews are indispencable to the growing of it.  
******

****

**CHAPTER 1 : PAST-LIVED LOVE.  
****  
Part 2.**

****

****

Piper was setting the table for dinner while Paige was soaking the inside of a glass with a colourless and tasteless liquid.

"I'm still confused." – said Piper – "It's not fair for Cole."

"Piper!" – Paige stopped her work turning back to see her older sister – "I think we've had the same mind. Being humane with your enemy means being inhumane with yourself."

"He isn't our original enemy." – defended Piper – "We can't accept him to be in our family. It doesn't mean we cheat him like that."

"OK, Piper, we've gone too far to draw back now." – Paige put the glass in a place – "Remember this's his place. All of us, even you, have agreed this. Don't show your reluctance in front of him. I'm sure you'll never regret about doing it."

Phoebe and Cole walked to the kitchen hand in hand. He looked totally different from a few weeks ago. Clean-shaven, tidy hair, and well-dress. He smiled slightly, a little shyly.

"Hi. . . Piper, Paige!" – greeted him.

"Hi!" – replied Paige. Piper just glanced at him, the fact that Phoebe accepted to reunite with him got himself changed so much. His eyes looked somehow wild, but it's obvious that he's happy.

"Where're our seat?" – asked Phoebe.

"Yeah! Sit here!" – Paige pulled a chair out quickly and Phoebe led Cole to there. She occupied the next.

Paige volunteered to pour wine to everyone, Leo orbed in.

"Hi, everyone!" – greeted him. His smile disappeared seeing Cole.

"Hi, Leo!" – said Cole.

"Uh, hi!" – replied Leo, he took a seat at the head of the table and smiled at Piper.

"OK guys!" – started Phoebe – "As I told, Cole and I are coming back together. So we're drinking to our happy family!"

She raised her glassed up, everyone clinked glasses one another.

"I know I've done a lot of things to you," – Cole cleared his throat – "It's really very bad. I'm absolutely sorry. Thank you for giving me this chance. I'll prove that I'm. . . good. Please forgive me!"

He's thinking about what he had done to them when trying to commit suicide, and mumify Phoebe then force Piper to abandon Paige. About their misunderstanding of his choosing to become The Source last year, he thought he would explain to Phoebe later.

"Of course we've already put it aside. Now we're starting a new life." – smirked Paige.

"Thank you, Paige!" – said Cole. He looked at Piper who kept silence.

"Piper?" – asked him expectedly.

Piper neither answered nor looked at him. Phoebe waited for a while and touched Cole's hand.

"Come on, baby! If she didn't, she wouldn't cook a lot for us."

"I'm sorry. What I did isn't easy to forgive." – said Cole – "But I promise it'll never happen again."

Piper stared at him, she saw honesty in his eyes that time, suddenly she felt guilty. If tricking someone was a sin, how about tricking a demon? Was it not? Cole had drunk his glass of wine without any suspision since he loved Phoebe and never thought they could do something shady. They're the Charmed Ones after all, they represented for the good.

"OK, try this one!" – Phoebe picked up some food to Cole. Everyone started to enjoy the meal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lately, in Phoebe's room. She went out from the bathroom, wearing a bedgown. She came to Cole and sat next to him on the bed, holding his hands tenderly.

"Don't be sad. Piper needs a little more time." – said Phoebe.

"I understand." – answered Cole.

"OK." – she cupped her hand on his jaw. He took her hand and the other one up and kissed them.

"I've desired this moment several times." – said him in a low voice.

"You'll back to work tomorrow?" – asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, I'll try all my best for our life."

"Could you have to prepare anything?"

"I didn't attend to it for weeks. But I don't care of it tonight." – smiled him.

He obviously smiled so much since Phobe'd come to him that early morning. He's about to kiss her, but she pushed him back.

"Speaking of the penthouse, I think we'll sell it." – suggested her.

"OK." – agreed him. It's apparent that he cared nothing else at that time. He held her tightly and kissed on her lips, she managed to resist him.

"I'm sorry, Cole!" – she tried to find a suitable reason – "Uh. . ., I love you, and I think I want to take you back in my life, but I'm. . . I'm. . . a little confused. I mean we haven't done it for a while. And. . . and. . . I want we'll take it step by step."

"OK." – sighed him, he loosened her disappointedly. She got out of him and sat on the stool in front of her dresser. He's still gazing at her adorably while she's brushing her hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you refuse to say forgiveness to Cole?" – asked Leo.

"My conscience was condemning me about cheating him." – answered Piper looking straight at her husband.

"Piper, we're just trying to defend our family." – comforted Leo.

"So it's a right thing?" – asked her.

"We have no choice." – he shook his head – "He's too dangerous for us. Think about the bright side, we're safer without him around."

"Without him around Phoebe got killed by that witch-hunter, or being caught by the witch from the fairy tale. All of us owed him more or less." – said Piper thoughtfully.

"How about he betrayed us choosing to be The Source? I admit we used to get along well with him. But he's invincible and insane now. He's a threat to us."

"Maybe not," – protested Piper – "If Phoebe doesn't reject him, he'll be good."

"Healthy people aren't be good or evil for anyone else, Piper. He's like a time bomb that we don't know when to explode. Moreover, Phoebe doesn't love him anymore. She's your sister, you have to think for her first."

Piper kept looking at him, he kissed on her forehead while holding around her stomach.

  
THIS PART IS RATHER SHORT, BUT PLEASE DROP ME SOME OF YOUR WORDS. I'M LONGING FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! 


	3. Pastlived love 3

I LOVE YOU, COLE

  
**Thank you very much for spending your time in my fic.** **Your reviews are indispencable to the growing of it.  
**

A/N: Thanks to all of you for reading and telling me what you're thinking. I respect all of your reviews, including 2 reviews that saying this story's not good as my "Escape the Demon". Of course, I'm very down-hearted to know you don't like it, especially when I'm nurturing a lot of ideas for it. I'm making efforts to write, so please please please keep patient and continue reading. I'm not a good writer, I'd just like to share my muses to you as well as take a tiny part in keeping the idol of love – Cole Turner – living in Charmed World forever by go on writing Charmed stories with him in it. S.6 is ending, S.7 will be started, there're still a lot of fan fictions where he's never died. I LOVE YOU, COLE

**CHAPTER 1 : PAST-LIVED LOVE.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Part 3.**

A week had passed, the family tried to keep a normal living. Leo had used to get close to Cole in the past, but he's making a big effort to be polite to him now as he knew Cole wouldn't stay long this time. Paige had never been friendly to her demonic brother-in-law so she didn't need to act much. On the contrary, Phoebe's trying to show that she loved him.

Piper still couldn't convince herself that luring Cole to absorb the potion was a right thing. She saw Paige soaking his glass everyday and he used it with no doubt making her feel guilty more and more. He's getting himself in danger just for love. But he wasn't happy since Phoebe fondled him in front of them but kept a distance with him when they're alone. She consoled him that she needed time, he accepted it anyway. He's working hard to catch up with his job in the law firm, even brought the files to work at home while Phoebe going out for reception or writing some articles for her paper. At least that's what she told him for the reason. He seemed to believe her, and he's willing to wait until she's ready. It's better than being alone at the penthouse with nothing to do but drinking.

Actually Phoebe's at the P3 to flirt someone and get some sex before coming home to talk to Cole that she needed more time. Piper felt sympathy for him from the bottom of her heart since she was the one who knew it clearly, but couldn't say anything to him. Ironical that the demon was being cheated by the human he loved.

Phoebe's walking to the counter, looking so suggestive in her scanty clothes, she towed a tall man with her.

"Piper!" – called her.

Piper turned around.

"This's Jason." – introduced Phoebe – "My sister, Piper."

"Hi!" – smirked Jason lewdly.

"Hi!" – said Piper. She didn't think she liked him.

"I'm going out with him." – said Phoebe – "Phone me if you need me."

"OK." – promised Piper.

They're talking about demon attack, and if Piper needed the Power of Three. Phoebe and Jason left the club together. Piper sighed, she remembered Cole and wondered what he's doing while his wife's screwing someone else. She lifted the receiver up, hesitated a second, and dialed the home numbers. There're a few of rings before someone answered her call.

"Hello?"

Piper startled a bit hearing his voice.

"Cole? It's Piper."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing? If feeling lonely, you can join us at P3." – proposed her.

"Phoebe's there?" – asked Cole.

"No." – Piper paused, she really felt pity for him, her younger sister should've respected the man loved her that much.

"I'm preparing some things for my work tomorrow. It'll be a busy day for me." – refused him.

"So back to your work." -  Piper's going to cut off.

"Piper," – called Cole. She lingered a little.

"Thank you." – continued him. He meant if she's caring for him, she forgave him.

She didn't know how to answer, she just hung it up, speechless. Leo and Paige came.

"Where's Phoebe?" – asked Paige.

"Out with Jason." – replied Piper.

"Awww, she seems so mad on this guy." – commented Paige.

"Does he know she's a married woman?" - blurted Piper.

"Dunno. Who cares?" – snickered Paige.

"Piper, we're planning to find if our potion works out." – said Leo.

"How?" – asked her.

"Boiling water!" – smiled Paige – "We'll see whether he's scalded."

Piper gasped, but tried to calm herself down. Her heart's throbbing, she hoped Cole's still powerful enough to heal himself. If not, it's time for them to come to the next step.

Leo heard the Elders calling him.

"Uh, I have to go." – he smiled at his wife and orbed out.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Piper was running along the large corridor leading to the stair. The place looked like an ancient palace and she's in a traditional costume._

_"Cole!. . . Cole!. . ." – shouted her in anxiety._

_She went downstairs and continued to run through a lot of splendid rooms before entering the room where Cole was lying on the ground, wet with blood. She swooped down next to him and lifted his head in her lap. He raised his hand and she grabbed it immediately._

_"Piper!"__ – whispered him in exhausted voice._

_Her emotion's rising up endlessly, she bursted in sobbing . . ._

Piper was startled into opening her eyes and looking around, realising she's in her own room. All she'd seen was just a nightmare, but it's so real and horrible. Why did she dream about Cole? Perhaps because she's worrying for him, she didn't know what would happen after the test tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the family was sitting around the table for breakfast, except Leo's still up there. Piper tried to focus on her work and not looking at Cole while Paige's carrying a boiling water pot from the cooker to make coffee. She simulated to trip over and fall on him, pouring the water on half his body.

"Oh my God!" – exclaimed Phoebe, but she tried to hold him to sit still on his chair so that Paige could do her job easily.

Piper closed her eyes, she'd never thought the Charmed Ones would treat demon by that way. Cole's suit was soaked by the boiling water and his skin on his hand was raising blisters.

"Oh Cole! I'm sorry!" – pretended Paige.

"No matter." – said him in tolerance.

His suit's dry magically and his skin turned to normal itself. Phoebe's and Paige's eyes were wide-opened in despair. But a second later, Phoebe remembered her role.

"What were you doing, Paige?" – shouted her. She rubbed his hand and asked him tenderly:

"Are you really ok, baby?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know how I should do if you get hurt." – she hugged him closely, kissing on his cheek and neck.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." – he kept her in his embrace feeling happy with her attitude.

"How about you, Paige? Any hurt?" – asked Piper.

"A little. But it's ok." – answered her.

Leo orbed in.

"What's happened?" – he knew their test that morning, and wanted to know the result.

"All of us are fine" – Paige emphasized the word 'all' to imply their failure.

He nodded, and turned to his wife:

"Piper, I'm assigned to train a new whitelighter. It takes me about a month out." – stated Leo.

"So you're throwing us to the wolves?" – asked Phoebe hinting that Cole's in their family.

"You still can call me if it's really necessary. But I hope you all will manage without me. I can't refuse this task, I know it'll be bustling though." – persuaded Leo.

"Don't worry, Leo. I'll take care all of them. I'll try to keep them from getting hurt." – promised Cole.

Leo gave him a nod. He remembered Cole had been in company with Piper and Phoebe to hunt demons before.

"I want to talk to you, Leo!" – said Piper.

Leo held his wife and they orbed to their room.

They both sat on the bed. He started first:

"I know you don't like it. But we have to, Piper. We've learned our lesson."

"I have." – nodded her – "But I really need you."

"I'm just out for a month. I'll be on your side then, I'll be on your side when you're in labour. After all we've promised them that our marriage won't affect my job." – said him softly.

"Why did they choose you?" – she didn't know if the Elders wanted to make her life harder.

"Training a whitelighter needs a lot of time. She's learnt all theories, and I'm teaching her the practice. Actually I just help her basic principles. – explained him – "I'm the whitelighter of the best witches, so they think I can do it better than the others."

"I'm proud of you." – smiled Piper – "About Cole, what I have to do now? The potion hasn't weakened him. And I'm still undecided thinking about it. If he find out the scheme and. . . I can't imagine what he'll do."

"Tell them to be patient. He's just drunk it for a week. Maybe it isn't enough. We have to think of our daughter, Piper. She needn't have an insane demon to be her uncle."

Leo had made his opinion clear, she knew he never had the same mind with her. They kissed each other before Leo orbing out.

  
PLEASE DROP ME SOME OF YOUR WORDS. I'M LONGING FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! 


	4. Pastlived love 4&5

I LOVE YOU, COLE

  
**Thank you very much for spending your time in my fic.** **Your reviews are indispencable to the growing of it.  
**

**CHAPTER 1 : PAST-LIVED LOVE.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Part 4.**

Phoebe was working in her office. She opened an envelop and took out the letter, a premonition overwhelmed her.

_A couple were__ in a bedroom. They're kissing each other passionately and going to make love. Suddenly the man heard a fluting and he ran out of there immediately leaving the woman in stun and disappointment. His eye turned in red and he kept walking unconsciously._

Phoebe calmed herself down and read the letter, the woman had written to her to confide that she's wondering what her husband's hiding from her. She knew firmly he loved her, but he sometimes left her in the evening and turned back in the next morning exhaustedly. He swore that he didn't know what'd happened. She asked Phoebe how she should do, her husband still kept his life and work normally and refused to see a psychiatrist. Phoebe understood she would handle that case in her capacity as a Charmed One. She called Paige.

"Check the book for someone that use a fluting to tempt the human and make his eyes turn red." – asked Phoebe.

"For what?" – asked Paige.

"I don't know anything else. Just try and call me back."

"OK."

About an hour later, Phoebe's phone rang while she's preparing to go out for lunch.

"Hello?"

"Pheebs, I've found nothing from the book. Your imformation's too little. Do you think we should call Leo?"

"No. Maybe he's busy now." – sighed Phoebe – "Ask Cole!"

"Yeah, so do it!"

"Not me! I'm having a lunch date. If I phone him now, he'll ask me to go with him." – refused Phoebe.

"Well, you two are well-matched!" – said Paige sarcastically – "Piper's going to talk to him."

"OK, talk later." – Phoebe hung up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the attic of the Manor,

"I'm Piper, his sister-in-law. Please put me through him!" – asked Piper on the phone.

She waited for a while before heard him.

"Piper?"

"Cole, hi! I want to ask you something about. . . demon."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know someone tempts people with a fluting and turns their eyes red?"

"Yes," – answered him after a few seconds thinking – "I heard a warlock named Erotis, she uses a flute to call her slaves who get the red eyes when hearing her fluting."

"Slave? She uses them for what?" – asked Piper.

"Kidnap virgins for her. You're going after her?"

"Maybe a man in town is her slave. I don't find anything in the book." – answered Piper.

"I'll take my lunchtime to go around and see if it's really her."

Piper heard Cole hanging up. She turned to Paige:

"I think Phoebe should talk to him. She's the one got this premonition." – she assumed Phoebe could describe it more details.

"She's got her lunch date." – shrugged Paige – "But she's already told us all she knew."

"Since when having lunch is more important than saving innocent?" – scowled Piper.

"When it's involved to Cole." – smirked Paige – "Come on! She just doesn't want to see him."

Piper sighed. Paige left the attic. Piper flipped through the book and happened to reach the page of the demon that she'd crossed to mark he'd been vanquished. It's when Prue'd just died, and she'd been hunting down demons around the town in fury. Phoebe and Cole had opposed her idea but they'd kept on helping her since they'd been afraid that she would've met danger being alone. They'd sharply agued there in a family quarrel at that time. Now they're very kind together but it's just false.

_"If you insist on taking these suicide missions, you force me to be there because there's no way in hell I'm about to let Phoebe lose another sister."_

It's Cole who's always willing to risk his own life to save his love Phoebe and her family. He had saved Piper several times and she's joining hands with his wife to kill him. Leo'd told he's insane, everyone considered he's dangerous. But if not what The Halliwells had caused to him, he wouldn't've ended up what he was now. Leo always reminded her of his betraying them to be The Source. When they hadn't found out he'd been The new Source, he'd had so many chance to kill them, but he hadn't. She had no idea that he'd been possessed, but he deserved a chance to redeem for all good things he'd done. Even if they had to vanquish him, he deserved an open and straight battle. She had agreed the plan since she thought her family was the top priority. Unfortunatly, Cole didn't had a family to stand up for him.

"I don't know if I'm doing a right thing." – murmured Piper to her baby.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

Cole blurred invisibly in a room where Jason Dean and a voluptuous woman were having lunch on the bed. She's feeding him with a small spoon and his hand was wandering on her body. Suddenly his cell phone rang.

"Jason Dean"

"It's me." – said the other side.

"Uh. . . uh!" – the woman was nibbling his ear.

"How about our lunch?" – said Phoebe, the woman on his phone, angrily.

"Oh, I forgot."

"You remember now. When will you show up?" – asked her.

"Nah, I'm having lunch here with the love of my life." – Jason dropped the phone and turned to kiss her woman.

A few minutes later she broke his kiss and took a vial out of her breasts. She poured the liquid to his wine and gave it to him. He grinned and emptied it without hesitance. They started to kiss again.

Cole blurred out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

Meanwhile, Phoebe came home in rage. She shutted the door with a bang and called out:

"Hello?"

"In here." – answered Piper from the kitchen.

"I thought you're with your date right now?" – asked Paige.

"Yeah. He's just left off me." – snapped Phoebe.

"Why?" – Paige again.

"I'd like to know why. He's with the bitch of his life now." – scolded her.

"What've Cole said about the demon?" – Phoebe changed the topic.

"Maybe a warlock, Erotis, he's checking if he's right." – replied Piper.

Cole blurred in.

"Phoebe!" – said him once he saw her.

"So what's going on?" – asked Phoebe.

"I guessed right. It's Erotis." – answered him.

"Care to elaborate?" – asked Paige.

"She's just got a humble position in the Underworld. She turns a few men into her slaves under a charm. Then orders them by a fluting to kidnap virgins for her. She makes a kind of philter from their hearts to seduce rich men. She's known as Eros here." - explained Cole.

"Eros? A model?" – asked Paige.

"Yes." – said Cole.

"She's got married three times. All of them ended dead. She's a millionairess now." – commented Paige.

"She's aiming Jason Dean who paying interested in The Bay Mirror." – Cole looked at his wife.

"Oh my God, he's under her charm." – gasped Phoebe.

"Pheebs!" – reminded Piper.

"I didn't want to expose myself in front of him." – continued Cole – "Moreover, I want to take care of her and everything at her cavern. Don't worry for her victims, they'll forget all the things once she's dead."

"It's supposed to be our job." – said Piper.

"It needn't the Power of Three. I can do. Although you're invincible, you're pregnant. It's not necessary for you to go." – resisted Cole.

"What're you going to do?" – asked Paige.

"I'll dispose of her, and turn the corpses into ashes and scatter them since they've been dead for a long time. We can't inform their family and the slaves will be in trouble."

"Do you think she's somewhat like The Siren?" – worried Piper.

"No. Her power doesn't rely on love." – answered Cole.

"Sound good." – concluded Phoebe – "OK, I back to work."

"Me too." – said her husband.

"Hey! We all haven't had lunch yet. Why don't you stay a little while to eat something?" – Piper pointed the clock indicating that they wouldn't be too late if being there a bit longer.

Phoebe agreed and took a seat, Cole followed her.

"I'm sorry that something isn't ready." – said Paige hinting she hadn't prepared the potion for Cole that lunch.

"Paige, I think it's enough." – Piper raised her voice.

Certainly, she and Phoebe knew what their youngest sister's talking about.

**CHAPTER 1 : PAST-LIVED LOVE.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Part 5.**

Cole and Phoebe were dancing at the P3. He had finished vanquishing Erotis successfully, it's obvious that he had no difficulty doing it with his powers. Piper's looking at them from the counter, she hoped they could turn back together and ignore the plan. Maybe she became more sentimental since she'd been pregnant. But she really didn't want to end the problem by killing Cole anymore.

"Phoebe, there's something you misunderstood about The Source and me. It wasn't my free will. . ." – whispered Cole to his wife.

"Cole, it's the past. Let bygones be bygones. I don't want to rake over the old ashes." – she cut him off – "We're trying to heal the wound, I'm afraid those bad memories will dig the hole between us larger if we still talk about it."

They stopped dancing, looking at each other, Phoebe hoped he would accept what she told, she wasn't interested in finding anything about them. The only thing she wanted was to get rid of him once and for all. She used to adore him extremely but she'd had him two years to savour, and it's enough, Jason's attracting her attention now. Unfortunately, Cole didn't have the empathing among a huge number of his powers. He just nodded, and took out a ring.

"So you'll wear it again. It's purified now." – suggested him.

"OK." – Phoebe took it and wore it to her finger.

He smiled, and they kissed each other. Piper felt glad to see them. Paige came to her.

"I go home." – Piper got her handbag and left. She didn't stay there until close hour as before. She needed to go to bed earlier, and Paige would take care of the club for her. She glanced at Cole and Phoebe the last time before going out. Paige followed her look and pulled a wry face seeing the couple were in each other's embrace sweetly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

The next evening, Paige was at P3, Phoebe's with Jason at his place, Piper's sleeping, and Cole's working at his and Phoebe's room. The dream came back to Piper again.

_That time she didn't see she's running along the corridor, but she herself was running, she's trying as fast as she could, if not she would miss the last chance to see Cole. She's feeling clearly the death were separating them forever, and she still had so much to talk to him, she ran through many room and reached to him finally. He's lying on the ground, lifeless. . ._

_She knelt down and laid his head on her thigh._

_"Cole!. . . Cole!. . ." – shouted her._

_He opened his eyes weakly:_

_"Piper!"__ – whispered him._

_He lifted his hand and she grabbed it immediately, his hand's cold but holding her tightly._

_"Don't leave us, please! Our baby and I need you, Cole!" – sobbed Piper._

_"Don't leave us. Do you hear me? Cole! Cole!" - her face's dimmed by tears._

"Piper!" – she's feeling he's holding her hand and called her name.

"Cole!" – murmured her.

"Piper, wake up! I'm here!" – answered him.

She opened her eyes and saw she's on the bed again, he's really grabbing her hand at that time. She pulled it out.

"Nightmare?" – asked him.

"Yeah."

"Are you ok? I'll take you some water."

"No, thanks. I want to find something to eat. I'll go to the kitchen."

Cole helped her leave the bed and blurred them to there.

"Thank you." – said Piper. She went to the fridge and brought out some pies and a glass of fruit juice.

"You want anything?" – asked her.

"No."

Piper tried to elude his eyes, she wondered how much he had heard, and why that dream turned back to haunt her. They'd never loved each other, why were they so close in her dream, she even told she's pregnant with him. It made her ashamed to face him. Actually she'd just wanted him to leave her alone when saying she would've gone to the kitchen.

"How about your morning sickness these days?" – asked Cole.

"I think that period's over. It's better now." – answered her.

"I wondered if Phoebe used to feel sick like that last… year."

Piper realised he wasn't easy to talk about it, he probably had no idea where his baby was after coming back. But he didn't had any chance to ask her.

"The Seer stole your baby from Phoebe to take the throne. But he destroyed her and the council and. . . himself."

His eyes were moist with tears, he pushed his chair out and stood up walking to the living room silently. At last Piper had her own space, but Cole was being hurt, and she understood it thoroughly, she's going to be a mother, it made her feel his feeling exactly. She'd never seen Phoebe mourning for her baby since all of them had thought he'd been Lucifer's spawn. But now his father was distressed for losing him. She didn't know whether she should share the sorrow with him, she's a Charmed One, and the baby'd been evil. There's always a wall between them, she and her sisters were good, and Cole was evil. She surprised that she still kept that thought in her mind after all sympathies she'd grown for him. She'd had a prejudice against him for a long time. Learning to accept him wasn't easy.But how come she had to learn, her family didn't intend to take him in permanently.

About an hour later, Piper got out of the kitchen seeing Cole still sitting on the couch in the living room. She came to him.

"Perhaps it's his destiny. You two remain a lot of chance to have children."

She sat down and gripped his hand tightly. It seemed that the dream had got her close to him, he looked at her in misery. Although everyone said he's dangerous, Piper's seeing he's so emotional.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

Phoebe was dressing in her room, she took her bedgown off and put her blouse on, while she's managing the zip which set behind her back, Cole came to help her.

"Thanks!" – said her, she continued with the skirt.

"Phoebe! Are you free tonight?" – asked Cole.

"Huh? Uh, maybe not. I'm having a lot of work." – refused her. She didn't date Jason that night, but she's planning to find someone new at P3.

"On Sunday night?"

"Yeah!" – insisted her - "Let's go!" – she grabbed her bag and left the room.

They entered the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hi, guys!" – cheered Phoebe.

Piper glanced at Cole, he looked so bad. Paige offered him a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks!" – stammered him.

They just talked something together and Cole's the first one left the table.

"What's up?" – asked Paige after he's out.

"How should I know." – answered Phoebe.

"Do you think it's time to test again?" – suggested Paige.

"Too early." – said Piper, she wanted to delay it – "Phoebe, is his birthday in January?"

"Yeah, nineteenth!" – she took a full spoon – "Oh my God! Today is nineteenth?"

"That's why he looks so wry." – fleered Paige.

"So what's your plan?" – asked Piper.

"Which plan?" – questioned Phoebe.

"Phoebe, you won't want him to be mad right in your house." – reminded Piper. In fact, she wanted her younger sister to do some thing to perk up him.

"OK. So I have to go now to spare the night for him." – said Phoebe – "Piper, could you prepare a private dinner for us?"

"All right!" – promised Piper.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

That night. . .

Phoebe rushed through the door and walked straight away to the kitchen.

"Am I late?" – asked her.

"No. He hasn't come home yet." – answered Piper.

"Thank God!" – she looked the dinner with candles were ready on the table – "And thank you!"

"Where's the gift and the cake?" – asked her.

"Over there!" – Phoebe had phoned Piper to help her get them since she had been unable to take care of them as planned. She looked toward the direction Piper pointed and picked the present up. It's look lovely.

"Very perfect!" – smiled her.

"OK, I go." – Piper went out.

"Hey! Which his glass?" – Phoebe called after her. She thought the glass for Cole had the potion as usual.

"Left." – answered Piper, actually she didn't soak any glass in that potion.

Phoebe made up again and changed clothes.

Cole entered the house and found it's silent. He looked through the kitchen and saw his Phoebe wearing a black dress standing in the shimmering of candle light.

"Hey, baby!" – smiled her.

He's amazed, then grinned. It really warmed his heart.

"Happy birthday to you. . .

Happy birthday to you. . ." – sang her.

He hugged her passionately.

"Thank you! I thought you'd forgotten." – whispered him.

"How so?" – wheedled her.

She tugged him to the birthday cake with a bright candle on it.

"Say your wish and blow it." – proposed her.

"I just have only wish." – smiled him – "I wish to gain your trust again."

"My trust for you is growing." – she caressed his cheek, her eyes looked very seductive.

They kissed each other deeply, his hand started to fondle along her back. She pushed him back, grinning:

"Dinner!"

They turned back to the table, she quickly chose the right seat.

"Out of patience?" – asked her while they're eating.

"Huh?" – suddenly he remembered the moment ago and laughed.

She laughed too, then held his arm:

"Please give me a little more. We still have a lifetime to enjoy it."

"OK." – murmured him.

  
A/N: I've decided to update part 4 & 5 at the same time. Hope you won't be tired of the length of it :) :) :)  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DROP ME SOME OF YOUR WORDS. I'M LONGING FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!


	5. Pastlived love 6&7

I LOVE YOU, COLE

  
**Thank you very much for spending your time in my fic.** **Your reviews are indispencable to the growing of it.  
**

**CHAPTER 1 : PAST-LIVED LOVE.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Part 6.**

_Sixteenth century. . ._

_Cole and Piper were on a boat rowing down the stream. The landscape along each of banks were so beautiful, but he just looked admirably at her. His lover had an amorous look, a charming smile and her long hair was flying slightly in gentle breeze. He was the only son of a Duke of the __United Kingdom__, and she helped her father at a pub. But they're deeply in love despite of the caste discrimination._

_She'd been looking at the view so long without satiety. All of a sudden, she asked him:_

_"Hey, what's it?"_

_"What?"_

_"Over there!" – she pointed at something right behind him bending her body over him. He spinned around to see what she's speaking of, just finding one of the oars was flung away._

_"Whoa!"_

_"Done!"__ – giggled her._

_He frowned._

_"Floating boat!__ I like it!" – smiled her._

_He tightened her waist and kissed on her soft lips, then laid her on the floor little by little. She look through his blue eyes ardently, she had fallen for him and never regreted about it. Maybe she would never be his wife, but his heart would always be on her side. She rubbed the bridge of his nose down to his lips, and he snapped her finger gently. She smiled, they resumed their kiss. . ._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A young man looked self-important in company with two henchmen entering the pub where Piper was working._

_"Piper!"__ – shouted him._

_She's cleaning the glasses and not bothering to answer to him._

_"Piper!"__ – he walked to her – "Care to go for a hunt with us?"_

_An old man stopped him:_

_"Mister Wilkes, please leave my daughter alone!"_

_ "None of your business." - Wilkes shoved her father – "Come on! Give me a price."_

_"Get out!" – scolded Piper._

_"Shit!" – he spitted out – "I've seen you going out with Cole McMahon. No need to pretend to be lofty. I'm also a knight like that guy. You won't lose your face dating with me."_

_Piper helped her father get up._

_"Get out!" – she raised her voice up – "This place never welcomes you!"_

_His eyes flashed fire, he roared:_

_"No one refuses me anything." – ordered him to his henchmen – "Knock it down!"_

_"No!. . . no!" – cried her father out – "No, please!" – while she's glaring her eyes to Wilkes._

_"Stop!"__ – shouted a voice from the door._

_Wilkes turned round and chuckled:_

_"Hey, buddy! I thought you've enjoyed her more than enough. Don't be so selfish!"_

_"What do you want?" – asked Cole._

_"I just want a night."_

_"She's my fiancée." – Cole came to inside._

_"Don't let this young lady be lost in day-dream." – snickered him loudly touching her chin._

_She turned her head away. Cole rushed to push him back._

_"Make your apology to her!" – growled Cole._

_Wilkes thrusted Cole back.___

_"Want a duel?" – asked him._

_"Tomorrow.__ The loser'll never turn back." – added Cole._

_"The loser'll be. . . dead." – emphasised Wilkes._

_He left the pub._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cole and Piper were riding on the same horse in slow pace. He sat behind her inhaling her hair smell. Her hair was so long, soft, and smooth that had enchanted him at the first blush._

_"Cole!"_

_"Hmm" – he kissed on her neck. She leaned her head a little for his kiss._

_"Will you win?" – asked her._

_"Trust me!" – he grabbed her tightly._

_"I believe in your talent. But a duel just for me. It isn't worth." – whispered her._

_"I never allow anyone to defame you."_

_She turned back and they kissed each other while the horse kept pacing slowly and leisurely on the grass._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Today we are witnessing the duel between Cole McMahon and Jonathan Wilkes, According to the contract signed by both of matches, the loser will be banned from disturbing Miss Piper Marricombs since then, and two of you can fight to the death with no revenge will be authorized legally after this duel." – stated the local authority._

_The swords was unsheathed from their cover with skilled acts from the gladiators pointing straight at each other. Piper's standing among the crowd, holding her breath while her love fighting._

_When Wilkes fell with a heavy thud, a big wound's bleeding on his left chest, Piper ran to Cole and threw herself to his embrace, wept for joy. He looked deeply into her eyes glistenning with tears, and smiled slightly._

_"I love you, Piper."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cole was dancing with Lisa, whom his father wanted him to get married to, they're in a ball at his family's palace._

_"I heard you've just won a duel." – said her._

_"Yeah, yesterday."___

_"But Duke Wilkes won't leave it like that." – she's speaking of Jonathan Wilkes's father._

_"I don't care."_

_"My father'll uphold you from any trouble." – she dragged her hand from his shoulder down to his chest with a flirtatious look._

_"No one can threaten me. Give my thanks to Duke Milano anyway." – Cole blocked her hand, and stopped dancing._

_"He'll be willing to do it since you're going to be his son-in-law."_

_"Did you know the reason of that duel? I asked him to stop harassing my fiancée." – said Cole._

_He left her right after that. Her eyes turned dark in hatred. It wasn't the first time Cole rejected her love. He had refused her politely before, but she kept pursuing him and poking her nose in his privacy._

_"You'll beg my love one day, Cole McMahon!" – cursed her._

_But she wouldn't do nothing waiting that day._

_ "If I can't have him, neither can you, bitch!" – grumbled Lisa, she didn't know who's his love now, but it wasn't difficult for her to find out._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Piper was accused of being a witch and would be cremated in coming days. Cole had tried any chance but he wasn't able to rescue her. Finally, he had to see Lisa Milano for the last luck._

_"Where's your arrogance, Cole?" – asked Lisa priggishly - "You could do nothing with all of your relations. How should I?"_

_"You know I've reached the end of the road. So I'm prepared to accept any your claims." – said Cole urgently._

_"Ironically, I used to suggest to help you." – smiled her triumphantly – "It's too late. Everyone in this city know she's a witch. Be ready to scoop up her ashes."_

**CHAPTER 1 : PAST-LIVED LOVE.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Part 7.**

_The last day before Piper being executed, Cole came to the prison to see her. They squeezed each other's hands and cried._

_"It's all my fault." – murmured him._

_"No, neither of us wanted it." – she looked fiercely into his eyes as if she couldn't see him in short distance again. Maybe he would show up tomorrow, but they wouldn't see each other clearly. His father had forbidden him to go on moving heaven and earth to rescue her. It's possibly that he would be under surveillance tomorrow and that's the last time they saw each other._

_"I never regret that I've loved you, Cole!" – she rubbed his cheek up to his hair – "I'll love you till my last breath, in my after lives, and everlasting."_

_"I won't let you die." – he shook his head._

_"Keep our belief. We'll meet again. We'll belong together."_

_He kissed her infatuatedly._

_"We always belong together, even in this current life." – he looked at her one more time and left._

_"Cole, what're you doing? Don't risk your life for me!" – she called after him – "Cole!. . . Cole!. . ."_

"Piper! Piper!"

Cole was standing next to her bed, he touched her sweated forehead and called her name, but she didn't wake up, she seemed to be sunk in her deep sleep. He had heard her calling his name, that's why he's in her room now.

"Piper!"

_"Piper!. . . Piper!" – her father was calling her in desperation. She's tied for the burning._

_"Daddy!__ Take care of yourself!" – her eyes were profusely overflowing with tears – "I love you!"_

_People's throwing__ decayed tomatos and addled eggs to her. Her father tried to stop them but the soldiers knocked him out._

_"Daddy!. . ." – cried her._

_"Keep back! Keep back!" – shouted the soldiers. It's time to execute._

_"Go to hell, witch!" – the crowd kept scolding her._

_Now she cared nothing but Cole. She's wishing to see him, but he's nowhere in her sight._

_"Where are you, Cole?"_

_When an executioner kindled the fire, she saw Cole was riding on his horse at full gallop, his sword laying bare._

_"Cole!" – whispered her._

_He rushed toward her and attacked whoever wanted to block him. He fought on all sides as a mad man, managing to reach her, his coat was stained in blood. Finally, he came near her and cut her rope. She jumped on his horse in front of him and they ran together._

_A group of cavalry pursued them. Then many group was ordered to capture them at all costs since Lisa Milano used her relation with a marshal to get revenge on Cole. She's also the one who had slandered Piper being a witch._

_The couple ran into a wood. Both of them were exhausted and injured. Even their horse was very tired after long run. They're trying to hide but the soldiers was rummaging them everywhere, their torch light brightened all over the wood._

_"Cole McMahon, break the charm, come back to us!"_

_Cole heard the voice of his father's confidential inferior._

_"You should be back!" – whispered Piper._

_"No, I'll be with you."_

_"It's the path to death."_

_"We've promised we belong together till the last breath, in our after-lives, and everlasting." – reminded him._

_Piper grabbed him tightly._

_"Here!. . . Here!" – some soldiers found them._

_Cole whipped his horse into a gallop, but the soldiers were converging on all sides._

_"Cole!"_

He was holding her hand, and she clenched his hand unconsciously. His other hand was keeping the receiver.

In a car somewhere, Phoebe was making out with a young man, her one-night stand. Suddenly, her cell phone broke their pleasure.

"Ignore it" – moaned her.

But the phone remained ringing endlessly. She was distracted and happened to remember her sacred task.

"Damn it!" – mumbled her. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Phoebe?"

She was mad hearing her husband's voice. But he continued not waiting for her reply:

"Piper's in trouble."

"What?"

"She's consuming by The Dreamer."

"And you can do nothing with all of your powers?" – grumbled her.

"What're you talking? No time to pick a quarrel. Your own sister's suffering!"

Phoebe realised she'd been rude. If Paige'd destroyed her fun, she would've been annoyed, but she would've listened more calmly. But it's Cole, that's why her temper was being increased.

"I'm sorry!" – said her.

"Will you call Paige?" – asked Cole.

"Yeah, sure!"

She hung up and kissed on her date's lips.

"I have to go." – she put her blouse on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When Cole and Piper were in an impasse, a shadow appeared from nowhere and gripped both of them, they and even the horse vanished in the thin air._

_"Oh my God!__ The witch uses her power!" – the crowd made the cross and became fussy._

_They re-appeared in a deserted house. Cole and Piper got shock, she nestled close to him, and he's ready to fight even though he knew it would be an unequal battle._

_"Relaxed!__ I'm not attacking you!" – said the stranger. He looked bony in a black robe. His hair streaked with grey, he wasn't friendly even he's smiling._

_"I'm an Avatar. But you can consider me as The Option Giver." – introduced himself._

_"What's your purpose?" – asked Cole. He didn't really understand what that man's talking._

_"OK, we go straight to the matter. As The Option Giver, I'm giving you two options, and you'll pick one."_

_"Why we have to trust you?" – asked Cole._

_"Since I don't capture you and you're put to a nonplus." – smile him leisurely – "One, I'll leave you here and you continue your destiny as if nothing happened. Two, I'll turn the time back to last week before all that bad things occurred. And they never occur again. But. . ."_

_The Avatar smiled evilly:_

_". . . Your sweet love never occur again either."_

_"What does it mean?" – asked Piper in low voice._

_"It means each of you will have your own life." – explained him._

_"No, I don't want that life." – Piper shook her head, she turned to Cole - "Maybe we're going to die, but we'll have another lifetime together. Keep our belief."_

_He nodded, and answered the Avatar:_

_"You've known which option we choose."_

_"OK. I'm leaving." – smiled him – "But you can call me if you ever change your mind. Consider that to be together or not isn't what you choose, that's the destiny arranged for you despite of how much you love each other."_

_He disappeared._

_Piper stared at the place he'd stood before._

_"Magic really exist?"_

_"Maybe."__ – answered Cole._

_"And all of them have seen us involving in magic." – she talked about the crowd runing after them._

_"We're going to a far region. We'll go anywhere as long as we're together." – said him._

_And they got on the horse starting off their journey._

  
A/N: There's a part left to end this chapter.  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DROP ME SOME OF YOUR WORDS. I'M LONGING FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!


	6. Pastlived love 8

I LOVE YOU, COLE

  
**Thank you very much for spending your time in my fic.** **Your reviews are indispencable to the growing of it.  
**

**CHAPTER 1 : PAST-LIVED LOVE.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Part 8.**

Phoebe and Paige orbed in Piper's room seeing Cole sitting next to her bed and her hand was gripping his tightly.

"What's going on?" – asked Paige.

"The Dreamer's unbound one of her pre-existances' memories. She's stuck in there." – explained Cole, he took his hand out, but Piper grasped it back, he stopped.

"Why?" – asked Phoebe.

"I think they want to catch her, but she's invincible in real life. So they opened the bad, maybe the worst, memories among all of her memories in previous lives to weaken her, when her past self ends up, they catch her right in there."

"Check the book." – suggested Phoebe.

"Find if it has a spell to bring her back to real life." – agreed Cole – "She shouldn't be there longer."

Paige left for the book. Phoebe came to look at Piper.

"Baby, why is she holding your hand?"

"She's suffering. I think she need a support."

Phoebe kissed quickly on his lips, Paige orbed back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cole and Piper had spent a long trip together. They were hunted everywhere. His father had renounced him after failing in calling him back. People knew clearly their faces from search warrant, she was assumed as a witch and he's under her charm willing to scatter misunfortunes to everywhere they're passing through. They had passed a month of fleeing and hiding. She found herself she wouldn't live long. She got pregnant, but she became weaker day by day._

_It's in January, everywhere was choked with snow. But they're just wearing their ragged clothes and a feeble fire was all they got to warm up._

_"Cole!"_

_"I'm here!"_

_"I'm sorry. It's my fault you have to live such a wretched life." – said her with a quiver voice._

_"I love you, Piper. It's worth everything."_

_She was lying on his thigh and holding his arm on her belly._

_"I think you can't see your baby. I'm. . . I'm dying."_

_"No. Wait me here, I'll find something for you to eat." – he's about to stand up._

_"No." – she gripped his arm – "Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone in my last minute."_

_"Piper!"__ – his eyes traced of tears._

_"After my death, come back to your family. Your fate is there. You're supposed to be in the lap of luxury."_

_He stroked her long hair tenderly and looked into her brown eyes:_

_"When I've met you the first time, I knew you're my fate. You're all I really have in this life, Piper."_

_"Keep our belief, Cole!" – whispered her – "We'll have the other lifetimes, we'll have our children"_

_She lifted her hand up to reach his face, he pressed it against his cheek, her lips flashed a smile weakly:_

_"Keep our belief!" – she closed her eyes in peace._

_"Piper!. . ._

_Piper!. . ._

_No, Piper! Please answer me!_

_. . . Piper!"_

_He held her and rested his head on her, being numbed with grief._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nothing in the book." – said Paige after searching it.

"So write it by yourself." – suggested Cole.

"OK." – Phoebe took a pad and a pen.

Twenty minutes later, Phoebe completed the spell. Paige came to hold Piper's free hand, Phoebe held the hand Cole's keeping. The sisters started to chant.

Leave the shadows in old views

Back to right light this present time

Hear what your heart calling for

Your love real waiting you here

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Option Giver! Option Giver!" – shouted Cole._

_The Avatar appeared in front of him, smiling:_

_"I knew you'd call me."_

_"Turn the time back. I want her to be alive."_

_"It's a little late now. She's dead. If I turn the time back, one of you still has to die. You want her to be alive, it'll mean. . ."_

_Cole looked her lying on the ground lifelessly._

_"Do it." – he knew what the Avatar implying. He stroked her long hair._

_"Will she find someone to love her truly?" – asked him._

_"No, she'll mourn for you all this life. But yes, she'll be happy in her next lives." – answered the Avatar straight away, he saw Cole smiling slightly - "I know what you're thinking Cole. You think your love's strong, and you'll find each other in the next lives. But as I told, to be together or not isn't what you have a right to choose."_

_Cole gazed at him, he said that he knew Piper would be happy in her next lives, but his following sentence hinted that she wouldn't be happy with Cole. It seemed the Avatar answered all his questions clearly and honestly so that he could pick the right option without regret._

_"Give me your decision. Leave you here or turn the time back?"_

_"The latter."__ – answered Cole._

_"Good. You choose it and you'll live with it." – said the Avatar._

_Cole turned to Piper and caress her lips trembly._

_The Avatar began his spell and the couple disappeared._

_"Enjoy your fates!" – said him._

_He had told the truth that lovers on the world couldn't choose to be together in their other lives, but if their love were strong enough, if they kept their belief in each other, they were able to find each other again. He did know Cole and Piper would continue their permanent love forever if he didn't break it in that life. The fact that Cole's next life would be the most powerful demon, and Piper's next life would be the most powerful witch. If they reunite together, they'll upset the magic world. While his task as an Avatar was to keep the balance between good and evil, he had to do what he'd done._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Piper found out she's standing in the palace. She thought she was dead, but she's absolutely fine, and alive now. She looked around and realised she had seen that place before in her dream. Piper Marricombs and Piper Halliwell had been merged into one. She thought about Cole and she knew the path led to him. She's starting to run along the corridor going downstairs. She ran through the rooms that she had already ran several times in her dream, and stopped at that room. She pushed the door out seeing Cole really lying on the ground with a big wound on his left chest._

_"Cole!" – shouted Piper._

_She rushed to him and lifted his head in her lap._

_"Cole!" – called her._

_He opened his eyes blurrily and tried to smile:_

_"Piper!"__ – whispered him._

_He raised his hand and she grabbed it immediately, his hand's cold but holding her tightly._

_"Why?" – cried her. She knew he'd asked the Avatar for turning time back. But they'd promised they would find each other in the next lives. Why had he done that?_

_"I can't stand. . . seeing you die." – his voice became heavy._

_"Neither can I. You're selfish." – cried her – "You make me grieve at you."_

_"I'm sorry, Piper. Forget me. . ., please. . .!"– murmured him._

_He's losing his consciousness in her embrace._

_"Don't leave us, Cole! Our baby and I need you!" – sobbed Piper - "Don't leave us! Do you hear me? Cole!"_

_He tried to open his eyes for the last time._

_"I think you haven't got pregnant yet. Wilkes was just here. . . I. . . lost." – he's talking about his wound, in that timeline the duel hadn't happened yet, Wilkes came to after he'd been back from the pub for a while, and he failed._

_"What will I live for?" – cried her._

_"If we're meant to be, we'll meet again. I can't just see you're dying right in front of me. I can't, Piper!" – he's speaking in a very low whisper – "I can't. . ."_

_Her face's dimmed by tears, she remembered he'd held her in his embrace and called her name in desperation. The last word she'd heard was her name called by him. Now she's keeping his limb body in her arms, she didn't want an exchange like that, she wanted to live with him, and die with him. However, she believed in their strong love, it would exist through timeline, it would be forever. . ._

_"Keep our belief, Cole! We belong together in this life, in our after-lives, and everlasting." – whispered her._

_She lifted his sword up._

_Leave the shadows in old views_

_Back to right light this present time_

_Hear what your heart calling for_

_Your love real waiting you here_

_She was pulled out of the view and many visions were passing by. She saw her next life being with her husband – Dan, and Prue, Phoebe were her cousins. Then she saw her current life, the day she first met Leo, and loved each other gradually, when they're sad, when they're happy, the wedding day. . . Suddenly she saw herself was in a bookstore with Phoebe, and Cole's walking toward them, smiling. . ._

_"Hi!" – greeted Phoebe._

_"Phoebe. . . and. . .?" – asked him._

_"Piper."__ – said Piper._

"Cole!" – Piper opened her eyes, Paige and Phoebe was right next to her. She lifted her hand and found it was in his one, she pulled it out, looking into his eyes, but turning away immediately.

"Are you ok, Piper?" – asked Paige.

She rubbed her belly and realised she's still pregnant with her current husband, Leo.

"Piper!" – smiled Phoebe – "Welcome back to real life!"

The next chapter: **MURDER IN BED**

**Summary:** Phoebe finds out Cole's secret weak-point and uses it for killing him. How will Piper choose between present love and past-lived love? And Chris who comes from the future…

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DROP ME SOME OF YOUR WORDS. I'M LONGING FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!


	7. Murder in bed 1&2

I LOVE YOU, COLE

  
**Thank you very much for spending your time in my fic.** **Your reviews are indispencable to the growing of it.  
**

A/N: This week I've read a lot of fictions describing about C/P passion on FF.net. Firstly, _GrantingTroyTurner_ let Phoebe mourn for Cole at his gravestone in **"_Forbidden_", **then _Shel_ let her choose to be vanquished along with him in** "_and justice for all_", **_Phoebe Malcos_ let them have a sweet night in **"_Freedom lies_", **_Charming-beba_ assumed Phoebe wants to be with him in **"_New story, new life_",** _Alina Larin _let her have feeling for him in **"_When your life take a turn_" . . .** #sigh# Speaking honestly, I love her in those scenes, I hope she stay lovely like that since I love and support whoever loves Cole and wants to warm his heart. But _GrantingTroyTurner _and _Shel_ also reminded me of "Centennial Charmed" and "Long live the queen". Two dismal period of Charmed, so all I can feel is. . . a sigh. . . I hate her for I loved her and how much I loved her.

I'm also planning to write a fic about Cole and Phoebe love each other. I still love her in someway and hope she get the right point of view someday "_The name of your true love begins with a C_" #sigh#

But before it, unfortunately, this chapter dedicates to the woman who murdered her own husband in the most painful and heartless way she could **3 times**, and drove him into commiting suicide** 2 times** while he saved her (just counted only her) **11 TIMES** from she'd started to love him until she didn't love him a bit of it.

**CHAPTER 2 : MURDER IN BED.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Part 1.**

Phoebe's making her bed in the morning. When she picked Cole's pillow up, a premonition flashed.

_Cole and her were making love in this bed, he's on top of her and sinking in pleasant feeling, she was grabbing a knife in her hand and she stabbed at his back all of a sudden. The wound streamed out blood ceaselessly with no sign it would be healed magically._

The premonition ended, Phoebe gasped, would it the way she had to do to kill him? Anyway it's so good to see he couldn't heal himself. That power prevented him from being vanquished, and it made her in trouble.

She went downstairs to have breafast with the family.

"Hi! Did you sleep well, Piper?" – asked Phoebe.

"Yeah! I'm fine." – replied Piper. She'd got up early for preparing breakfast as usual.

Phoebe tried to act normally, though she wanted Cole to leave soon so that she would discuss the premonition with her sisters. Piper'd been exhausted and she'd fallen asleep after her sisters pulling her out of those memories. But when she got up that morning, she still remembered all the events in her dream. She knew it was a past life, the life that had ended for centuries, and she had nothing to do with it now. She's having a life, a family, and a beloved husband that she'd been cultivating and conserving with all her strength. She's even expecting their first child, the result of their love. They'd also tried so much for it. Her life was perfect, she never thought of destroying it. But those memories wasn't a film she'd been seeing. It'd been her life as well, she'd lived in it. She never held Cole in her arm, but they'd been so close in that past life, they'd kissed each other, they'd even made love to each other. And she didn't forget those feelings, she'd loved him with her real heart, she still loved him right now, right in that kitchen while he's sitting near his wife- her sister- Phoebe.

She just knew something more than her past self had known. She knew he had asked the Avatar if she would be happy in her next lives, but he hadn't asked about himself. Aliveness wasn't what she'd wanted, if she'd been alive without him, that life'd just been outside while the inside'd been dead along to his death. She also knew his next life after that was his current life, the life of Cole Turner/Belthazor. She'd become a witch and he'd become a demon.

In fact, Cole's character didn't change a bit from the past life to the current one. When The Source'd possessed him, he'd tried to fight him on his own, he hadn't talked to the sisters since he'd been afraid if they'd failed, The Source would've killed all of them. The old Phoebe had told him she'd lived a bitter life, but she'd been alive at least. And he'd accepted to be vanquished by her to make sure she would've had a long life. That's why he'd tried all his best to reunite with her after coming back from the wasteland, he'd wanted to keep her from that bitter life. He thought their love was strong and she would never love another one as much as she'd loved him. He knew she didn't trust him yet, but he's having a chance to live with her, he would use that chance to prove he wasn't tempted to evil anymore, and they could really turn back together.

When they'd finished the breakfast, Phoebe touched his thigh:

"I'm working at home today."

"OK. I have to go." – he kissed on her cheek and left.

She sighed of relief:

"OK, we need to talk." – said her to her sisters.

"I got a premonition." – informed Phoebe.

"About?" – asked Paige.

"I'm making out with Cole, and I. . . stab him. He dies."

"Perhaps it's your memory from the past life." – mocked Paige since Cole's supposed to be invincible.

"I think you wounded him before. It didn't work." – talked Piper, she reminded of the fact that Phoebe had cut him with the letter opener at the court.

"Probably the knife's magic." – guessed Paige.

"No." – protested Phoebe – "It's just a normal one." – she picked a knife on the table up – "Like this."

Phoebe pointed it at Paige who pretended to be startled and leaned on her side to evade her sister's attack. The table was shaken, a bowl dropped down and smashed on her foot.

"Ahhh" – screeched Paige.

"You ok?" – giggled Phoebe – "I thought you're able to orb out of the danger."

"Yeah, when I was frightened, remember?" – argued Paige – "I didn't think I was in danger talking to my sisters."

"Hah! That's that!" – grinned Phoebe.

"What?" – asked Piper.

"Maybe it's how his healing power works, he's unable to heal himself while making love."

"I don't think it's possible." – said Piper.

"Why not?" – still grinned Phoebe – "My premonition told me that."

"You got your premonition to save innocents in time." – said Paige.

"In the other word, I got it to vanquish demon. Or you can see me as an innocent in this case."

"Will it work?" – asked Paige.

"You doubt my power?" – questioned Phoebe – "OK. We'll see it tonight."

"What?" – claimed Piper.

"It's not long for it to come true since I saw it."

"Sweet." – commented Paige.

Phoebe left her chair going to the foyer, Piper followed her.

"Phoebe, we haven't finished the talk yet. You should cancel your plan right now." – said Piper.

"What?"

"You can't kill your husband. He's your husband, Phoebe."

"What're you talking about? Did he alert us to save you last night make you have a second thought?" – snorted Phoebe.

"It can be a good reason. He's saved us so many times. We see that he takes care of us, he considers this family as his family." – said Piper.

"How about he betrayed us?" – questioned Phoebe.

"So did you, Phoebe. We all made mistakes. He's just a demon who learnt to be good for two years. He's done a great effort, we shouldn't treat him so strictly. He need your love to encourage him to mend his way."

Phoebe's eyes were wide.

"Are you aware what you're tattling? Who'd told me this family can't have a demon? You even asked me if I lost my mind when I hesitated to throw the potion to him last month." – recalled Phoebe furiously.

"It's one of my mistakes." – Piper raised her voice – "We've grown up now. We can't be superficial like that. Everything on this world aren't black or white clearly."

"That's it. I've got mistake. And I am correcting it now." – snapped Phoebe.

"No, you're committing a crime. Your plan's so sick, how could you do that while he. . . he. . ."

"He forces me to do that, Piper. I just want a divorce, but you've seen it by your own eyes, he kept stalking me over and over. I don't want to do it, I have to do it."

"Guys, guys!" – interfered Paige – "We're talking, we're not rowing. Lower your voices, please!"

"I have no time to play with her." – Phoebe came upstairs sulkily.

"I'll let him know so that he'll be ready to get on your bed." – gritted Piper.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige's always the one mediated two of her sisters. Although she didn't understand why Piper reacted strangely, but the first thing she's worrying about now was the plan. It couldn't be broken up.

"I may get trouble if I take him to a hotel. That's why I have to execute it right in here. Are you sure she hasn't told him yet?" – asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, she's just cooking in the kitchen." – answered Paige, she thought a little, and asked hesitantly - "Phoebe, are you sure you can do it?"

"Yes. I used to love him, but it's in the past. When I have a chance to vanquish him now, I never look back to destroy it." – stated Phoebe.

"OK. I'll talk to her and persuade her." – Paige slapped her sister's shoulder.

She walked to the door and turned back to Phoebe:

"Get ready for your romantic night!" – smirked her.

Phoebe smiled.

Paige came to the kitchen to see Piper. Her older sister always cooked whenever she felt unsatisfied.

"Piper!"

"You're being Phoebe's envoy?" – asked Piper, not spinning around to see her.

"Can you talk to me as your sister?" – Paige came near her.

"You're always my sister."

"You haven't told us what've you seen in your dream."

"Bad memories." – whispered Piper.

"I've seen you crying and holding Cole's hand. I knew how bad they were." – sympathied Paige – "Nothing else makes a woman cry but the bad emotion about her family. What'd happened Piper?"

"I lost my lover, . . . and my baby." – her tears started to glisten in her eyes.

Paige gasped, she grabbed her sister hand and they sat down at the table.

"I'm sorry. I can imagine how you feel, but that wasn't what's going to happen to Phoebe. You loved him, so you couldn't stand that bitter, but Phoebe's trying to get her life back. Her case is absolutely different from yours." – said Paige.

Piper wasn't convinced what her sister's talking.

"You don't want the family to be separate. And that's what we're doing. You can't force Phoebe to bear with Cole anymore. She wants to have her free life. Now you're having a very good family, you're happy with Leo and your child will be born soon. Do you ever think Cole'll take your daughter to oblige Phoebe turn back? It'll be worse if he exchanges your daughter to a demon or a warlock. We can't wait until that to vanquish him."

"He won't do it." – murmured Piper.

"He will, for Phoebe, he'll do everything. He's crazy, Piper. You can imagine what he's going to do if Phoebe leaves him again. We're having a good chance in our hand to prevent all of these disasters happenning."

"We're too unfair to him." – said Piper.

"Let him go. It's better." – said Paige mildly – "Think of the bright side, we have to bring what's the best to our family. He's fought you, taken me, and had a darklighter shot Leo. If my father's power hadn't worked, we all would've been dumped. And Cole'd had no idea it would've worked for sure. "

Those words made Piper return to her old prejudice, she'd always been the most fervent one in vanquishing him. That time she didn't agree the plan but she'd still wanted him to be dead at first, the old memories had changed her mind. Paige was right, she wanted to keep her family together. And if that's what she should do. . .

**CHAPTER 2 : MURDER IN BED.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Part 2.**

Phoebe's wearing a very sexy night dress walking to the foyer where Cole's working on his cases.

"Baby, what're you doing?" – asked her in a sweet voice.

Cole looked up, she came and sat on his thigh, picking his pen out of his hand.

"Are these urgent?"

"No. What you want to talk to me?" – asked him.

Phoebe threw her hands around his neck and kissed him. He held her tightly when the kiss became deep and passionate, and she ploughed her hand on his hair.

"I think I've got my clear-out decision." – smiled Phoebe.

"What?" – laughed Cole.

She still snatched his hair pressing his head down her breasts. He immediately took her hint and started to kiss her, she leaned backward and propped a hand on the table.

"Cole, get our room!"

He blurred them out, a second later they appeared on their bed, she helped him take his t-shirt off. It'd been a long time since she'd last seen his naked body. Although they'd slept in the same room, he'd never been unclothed in front of her since she'd been asking him a period of time to get used to it. It seemed he hadn't wanted to provoke her lust. If she'd seen that sooner, she wouldn't've contained herself from copulating with him. Phoebe ran her hands on his bare chest and smiled lustfully.

Then she lied on her back, Cole kissed her lips while untying the strings of her dress, and twisting her nipples. Her body's rousing along with his kisses reaching her neck and his hand groping down. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper and Paige were at P3. Phoebe'd asked Paige to keep company with Piper and make sure she wouldn't try anything to break their plan up. Paige's staying at the counter with Piper while her eyes looking around, she saw a handsome man walking down the stairs. She wished he would take a look at her, and felt uncomfortable that she's stuck with her sister all that night. She decided to give up on looking at that man, but a voice resounded behind her while she's swinging her glass of cocktail.

"Hi!" – said the man.

She turned back and gasped, that handsome man she's drooling for was talking to her.

"Hi!" – smiled her.

"Want a dance?" – asked him with a charming smile.

Paige's about to nod, but she remembered Piper, she turned to her.

"Go! Your presence just make me worse." – said Piper.

"Stand your pat!" – warned Paige in a low voice – "Phoebe's happy future is in your hand. If he slips through the net now, he'll stalk her all this life, maybe even her after-lives when we won't be there to stop him."

Then she looked at her date,

"Yeah!" – grinned her. The man took her hand and they went away together.

Piper looked after them. She had tried all her best to persuade herself that her decision was right. She had to let it happen tonight for her daughter's sake. She had to repeat to herself thousands times that Cole was insane and dangerous. But Paige's words had broken all her efforts. Paige had told Cole would love Phoebe in that life, and look for her in after-lives to continue their love. Since he's very powerful, perhaps he'd live for centuries. It meant Phoebe would never be free if their plan failed. However, those words reminded Piper of another story.

_"Keep our belief, Cole! We belong together in this life, in our after-lives, and everlasting."_

He always loved with all his heart, and that characteristic didn't change at all. Unfortunately, people forgot their memories of past lives when beginning their new ones. If The Dreamer hadn't unbound those memories, she would've never known about the glamorous and inconclusive love with Cole.

_"Keep our belief. . ."_

"_We belong together. . ."_

Now her former love was going to leave the life. Should she let it proceed as if it wasn't involved to her. Should she come home as usual, go to bed and the next morning she would wake up pretending that Cole'd never lived in her home.

_"We always belong together, even in this current life." – said Cole._

"No, Cole! We don't in this life." – Piper thought to herself, in that life she loved Leo, and Cole loved her sister. He loved Phoebe so madly that she'd really turned him crazy by rejecting him. "It meant I've lost my belief." – Piper thought, but she's still feeling the pain in Piper Marricombs' heart as well as her belief. If she'd ever known herself in other life was ignoring Cole. She'd used to leave Leo to marry Dan, and felt happy in previous life, she'd done the opposite in current life even though she'd had a chance to know she'd been Dan's wife, and she never regret about it. But Cole. . . her feeling was sobbing in her heart. . .

_"Keep our belief. . ."_

"I love Cole!" – thought her – "I'm Piper Halliwell Wyatt, I know I love Leo, and I still have feeling to him, a part of mine still loves him as much as before. But I can't deny I love Cole any longer. This love isn't a love for a life, this love isn't what the destiny arranged. The truth is no one wants us to be together. But I've finally found you again, Cole. I won't let you die, in front of my eyes one again."

Piper left the club driving home. She tried to phone the home numbers and Phoebe's cell phone to break them but no one answered her calls. Maybe Phoebe'd taken precaution against it.

She parked her car outside and rushed to the Manor hastily, then ran upstairs right after getting inside, not bothering to look anything else. She ran as fast as she could, she didn't want to be 1 second late, she didn't want to see Cole bleeding ever again. She tried to open Phoebe's door but it's locked as she'd guessed. She swung her hands to blow it up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe was enjoying her feeling, it's great to have sex with Cole, she couldn't deny it. That's why she still lingered over those moments. They changed their position so that he's on top of her while her right hand was laid near the pillow where a knife was hiding.

"It's really right time." – thought her, it's what she'd seen in her premonition – "One minute more, and I'll do it."

She decided to enjoy some more, but one again she lost her mind with his. . .

"Oh my God. . ." – she's moaning loudly when the door was blown up of a sudden revealing her sister.

"Piper!" – screamed Phoebe.

Cole also looked back, his eyes were astonished and embarrassed seeing her.

Piper turned away and left without a word. She didn't want to see that scene. Of course she knew what'd been going on inside, she's still uncomfortable, she knew it wasn't just uncomfortable. She's glad that he's still alive anyway, and it's enough for her to leave. She got to her room, and closed the door.

"Cole, do you hate me?" – thought her – "Maybe you'll hate me, but I can't let you die."

"What have I done?" – sobbed Piper, after all their passion she had seen in the dream, it's difficult for her to see him being with another woman, especially in that situation. She actually felt jealous, and lost. The feelings that she shouldn't've had.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Phoebe was talking to Paige on the phone.

"I've told you to watch Piper. Where were you?" – shouted Phoebe.

"What's happened?" – asked Paige.

"Guess. She's blown my door." – gritted Phoebe.

"Oh my God!" – gasped Paige.

"Yeah! Bring your butt home for me!" – screeched Phoebe.

"But I. . ."

"Leave him! You think you can't live a night without a man?" – interrupted Phoebe.

She hung up. Cole got out of the bathroom.

"Cole! You should leave now." – said Phoebe lowering her voice.

"Huh?"

"I think we'll meet somewhere outside tomorrow night." – said Phoebe.

"I think all you have to do is talk to Piper." – suggested Cole.

"Yeah! I'll do it right after you leave. I've phoned Paige, we'll have a sisterly talk."

"And I just wait here."

"No. You shouldn't see Piper now." – resisted Phoebe, she's afraid that Piper would talk to him about their plan – "Uh, you know, she wants you."

"What?"

"She's pregnant, the hormone's rising her desire up. While Leo's out, you're the only man in this house. I've seen her strange look on you recently." – lied her.

"I don't think so." – said Cole thoughtfully.

"So what you think?"

"Don't know." – his eyes looked far away.

"That's why I'm talking to her." – Phoebe turned his face to her – "And we'll have solved it out before you come back."

Cole wanted to say something, but he decided to keep it back. He nodded:

"OK."

"Meet me at my office after work. And please, don't come home without me."

"OK." – he kissed on her lips and blurred out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige was walking along with the handsome man she'd just met the moment ago. They're planning to come to his apartment, but Phoebe's call made her put it off.

"I'm sorry." – smiled her – "I have to go home."

He looked disappointed, but tried to smile:

"It's ok. Can we exchange our numbers?" – asked him.

"Sure." – grinned Paige.

They took out their phones and gave the numbers to each other.

"I'll call you." – said him.

"Yeah!"

He kissed on her cheek, but it seemed so perfect for her.

"Bye!" – whispered him while staring at her intensely. She's unable to say anything, just going away awkwardly. He orbed out after Paige disappeared.

  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DROP ME SOME OF YOUR WORDS. I'M LONGING FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!  
Are you leaving me??? I've just received one review from GrantingTroyTurner (you're so kind) for previous part :( :( :(


	8. Murder in bed 3&4

I LOVE YOU, COLE

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**Thank you very much for spending your time in my fic.** **Your reviews are indispencable to the growing of it.  
**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CHAPTER 2 : MURDER IN BED.  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Part 3.**

Phoebe walked to Piper's room and knocked at her door angrily.

"Piper!. . . Piper! Come here!" – shouted her – "You can't live in there all your life."

The door opened and Piper got out, she ignored her younger sister walking downstairs. When she came to the living room, Paige entered.

"What do you want, Piper?" – asked Phoebe when she running down – "Now you team up with Cole to ruin my life?"

"You know I don't. But I won't let my sister kill her husband in this house." – retorted Piper.

"Hey, where's he?" – asked Paige.

"I'm not stupid to cry this aloud if he's here." – fumed Phoebe – "And where were you, Paige? If you'd kept an eye on her. . ."

"I'm not a kid or a prisoner, Phoebe." – interrupted Piper – "I'm your sister, I don't allow it happen. You can kill as a witch vanquishes a demon, you have no right to kill as a wife kills her own husband."

"He's the very demon I've ever known." – Phoebe clenched her teeth.

"I'm wondering. . ." – intervened Paige – "Why did it take you so long to stab him, Phoebe?"

"I have to wait the right time. If I did it early, my plan's failed."

"It's failed now." – commented Paige.

"You're so sick! Do you know how they call this action? It's make love. You know what it means?" – asked Piper – "You're easy-going to make it to every men you meet. That's why you can't understand its meaning."

"Piper!" – Paige pulled a wry face.

"OK. I'm a slut, and you're a saint. We don't need to look at each other from now on." – Phoebe stomped up the stairs, but paused in midway – "Don't waste your time to try to warn him. I've already told him you want him. He'll never believe you."

Piper seemed to blush for hearing her sister's words. The reason she gave her sister wasn't true, she resisted to kill Cole not because he's Phoebe's husband, but she loved him. Paige opened her mouth, she didn't think Phoebe would say about Piper like that. She intended to call Phoebe back, but she thought it would be better if they talked after their anger reduced.

"Piper!" – called Paige, seeing her oldest sister being dumbfounded.

"No. I want to be alone." – stopped Piper.

Paige's about to step up.

"Paige! Am I wrong?" – asked Piper.

"Totally." – answered her.

"Cole's saved all of us more than one. We owe him." – persuaded Piper.

"That's why we accepted him to get married to Phoebe. And now we're in big trouble." – argued Paige – "Piper, when you said good bye to Dan, he respected your decision and left you then. You can't understand how annoying your ex's stalking you. But I have experienced that, my ex's just a mortal but I couldn't stand him. So I'm deeply sympathy to Phoebe with Cole-stuff."

"Have you ever experienced loving someone and risking your life to save him and his family, then all of that family were of one heart to kill you?" – questioned Piper.

"He isn't this innocent, he's evil." – emphasised Paige.

"You're being evil too."

"Piper, don't let him break our bond." – Paige shook her head – "Everything will end tomorrow. We'll talk later."

She left. Piper sighed, she realised she'd stood up for Cole absolutely. But it wasn't just because of her past memories. She had felt guilty for cheating on him in the first place. It'd made her pay much attention to him than before, she saw him trying to fit in the family, proving his good will, and always willing to help them. It reminded her of the past, he had been a big help for them until he'd become The Source. He had tried to kill her and Paige, but he had tried to keep the Power of Three and saved Paige too. "If I were Phoebe, I would give him another chance." – thought Piper. Her baby was a pacifist, the baby had influenced her mind and shown her a different way to judge the things. She's seeing everything objectively and clearly from many aspects. She saw Cole wasn't as purely evil as they'd thought. He needed support to be good. He needed a hand stretching out to him, but she couldn't help him. She's considering him as an ex lover that she still loved so much, but each of them had their own spouse now. The feelings when they'd been on the boat still hung around her. The love for him was still intact in her heart.

It's too late now, she'd been married, but maybe in next life. . . "I'll keep my belief." – promised her. She didn't confuse her lives. Three of her lives had been unstopped, and merging into one life with three phases. She had loved Dan more than Leo in second phase, and chosen Leo over Dan in current phase. If she'd done the contrary, she could've still found happy in someway. They couldn't compare to Cole, she easily chose one of them since both were not Cole. "I have to do something. You have to be alive, Cole!" – whispered Piper.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Piper tried to phone Cole from the morning to the afternoon but his secretary always said he'd got out. She tried his cell phone, she even called his name loudly as the way she'd called Leo, maybe he didn't hear her, he never answered.

"Piper, I'm waiting for a phone, but you're monopolizing it." – complained Paige.

"You know where he is." – said Piper.

"How should I?" – protested Paige.

"So I have to use it." – Piper raised the phone in her hand.

"Fine, he can call to my cell."

Piper glanced at the clock and picked her handbag, preparing to go out.

"Where're you going?" – asked Paige.

The phone rang at the same time.

"Answer your phone." – said Piper when she opened the door.

Paige grabbed the receiver.

"Hi. . . Chris?" - cheered her merrily hearing the voice of the man she'd just met last night.

She lets Piper go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Underworld, Chris is with two demons after talking to Paige on the phone.

"The Dreamer you sent were good at nothing." – commented him.

"You're the one who've suggested us to use him first." – snapped one of those demons.

"Yes." – Chris looked straight at them – "But you sang the praise of his talent too much."

Two of them observed the expression on his face, Chris looked so young, but self-confident, and extremely powerful. The Source of All Evil had been nothing in comparison with him. They recollected when they'd first met him.

---------------------------------------------------------- Flash back -------------------------------------------------------

_Chris orbed in their cavern,_

_"Hi, buddies!" – greeted him._

_"Who are you?" – asked one of them._

_"Whitelighter!"__ – said the other one. He sent an energy ball to him, but Chris just stood still bearing it. They gaped seeing it disappeared once hitting his chest._

_"I'm not your enemy." – smiled Chris wryly – "I come to help."_

_They watched him sceptically._

_"You want the throne. I'll help you to take it." – continued Chris._

_"Who are you? And what's your purpose?" – asked them._

_"It isn't important who I am. Of course I have my own goal, but I think you want this throne at all costs?"_

_"What we have to do?"_

_"Steal an embryo, you used to do it once. This embryo'll give you more strength since it's the one of the oldest Charmed One." – answered Chris._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're strong, the Dreamer couldn't finish his job." – said one of two demons.

"This time you're doing it by yourselves." – ordered Chris.

When they're about to open their mouths to protest, he continued:

"I know they're stronger in the real life with the Power of Three and that Cole Turner's willing to help. But you absorbed the powers of a half whitelighter/half witch embryo."

"Yes. We've got the power of orbing and healing. But we're afraid that we're totally dead before having a chance to heal ourselves."

"That's why you have to upgrade your powers." – smiled Chris scornfully – "I'll give a magic shield to protect you from all their powers."

He chanted a spell and a shield appearing around them, it disappeared then.

"You'll get it permanently after stealling this embryo." – said Chris.

"Will it protect me from Cole's?"

"Sure." – assured Chris – "I need you to do it tonight."

"Why?"

"If not, our alliance's broken up." – he orbed out ignoring their question.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CHAPTER 2 : MURDER IN BED.  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Part 4.**

Piper came to the law firm "Jackman, Carter & Kline" where Cole's working for to see him. She found the door had the plate "Attorney Cole Turner" with no difficulty. When she's about to open it, a woman called her:

"Madam, may I help you something?" – asked her.

"No. I've found the right door." – answered Piper.

"Uh, I'm afraid that Mr. Turner isn't here at the moment."

"When will he be back?" – frowned Piper.

"I think he won't come here today. Would you like to make an appointment?"

"Really?" – Piper rotated the knob and pushed the door out.

"Oh!" – gaped his secretary, but both she and Piper saw nobody inside.

"I told you he's not here." – repeated the secretary. The fact was Cole'd asked her to say that to Piper as well as refuse her calls. So she thought Piper would see him if she opened his door.

Piper walked into his room, looked around disappointedly. She didn't know where she would find him, his penthouse was empty too.

"Where're you?" – murmured her.

She walked out silently in despair. His secretary closed the door again and looked after Piper.

Cole turned into visible again. He came near the window looking out.

---------------------------------------------------------- Flash back -------------------------------------------------------

_In a village, a local man threw an apple peel to a bucket of water._

_"Why can this peel divine it?" – asked Cole._

_"Apples are the fruit of knowledge." – replied the local man._

_They gazed at the peel and it formed to the shape looked like the letter "P"._

_"P. The name of your true love begins with a P."_

_"I don't know any girl had the name begins with P."_

_"Not yet." – smiled the man._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He thought his true love was Phoebe, since her initial was P, and the name of her true love began with C, his initial. He never doubted he might have been wrong.

_"I do love you, and I always will." – said Phoebe._

Cole turned back to his desk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper and Paige were having dinner together, actually Piper couldn't eat anything. She's in a state of anxiety. If she did nothing, Cole would be dead.

"Come on, Piper! You have to eat not only for you. You're carrying your baby. Are you sure he didn't put a spell on you?" – said Paige.

Piper glared at her sister.

"What will he do if a demon attacks Phoebe right now?" – asked Piper.

"He'll vanquish it. But it doesn't mean we'll be killed without him. We're the Charmed Ones. We're strong enough to save ourselves. We don't need him." – answered Paige.

"Everything's easier with his help. Such as Erotis, and The Dreamer."

"He isn't always help, he's trouble too." – defended Paige.

"You're mistaken. I'm not talking we may use him for our sake. I think our tasks are not only vanquish demons, but also help who being mislead back to the right way."

"Piper," – sighed Paige – "I'm too tired of what you keep talking endlessly. I told you several times that we'd helped him before. Maybe he's already been vanquished now."

She stood up and left the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------- Flash back -------------------------------------------------------

_"You've helped us before, and we've helped you." – said Piper when she's asking Cole to save Phoebe who turning into a Banshee._

_"Oh, is that what you were doing when you called me this morning. Helping me? Or trying to vanquish me?" – smiled him._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Feelings like that don't just die, Cole."_

Piper heard her own words resounding. She'd always believed in his love for Phoebe, in the other word she'd always believed in the power of love. Maybe Phoebe was unfair to him, or broke up with him, Piper believed he wouldn't blind his eyes to her while she's at the peril of her life, since love was strong and permanent. However, that love hadn't existed in Phoebe, Phoebe's love was soon ripe, soon rotten. But Cole loved her by that love, and it made her unpleased.

Suddenly two men orbed in, smiling evilly.

"Who are you?" – asked Piper.

A man formed an energy ball and threw it to her, but it wasn't able to harm her. Her baby healed her from inside. They exchanged their looks satisfactorily. Piper'd never seen someone could orb and throw energy ball before.

"Paige, demon here!" – shouted her. She tried to blow them up but a magic shield appeared around them hindering her power. Paige orbed in time to see it. Piper freezed them but nothing happened. The other man threw an energy ball to Paige.

"Energy ball." – called Paige. She returned it to him but it disappeared hitting the shield.

Each of them came to each of the sisters. The one came to Piper just grabbed her and orbed out. The other fighting Paige to keep her far from her sister orbed out right after his partner'd left.

Paige gasped. She orbed to Phoebe, hoping Cole's still alive. They had to ask him to save Piper.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole walked out from the bathroom, just wearing a towel. Phoebe'd refused to have a bath with him again. She's sitting on the bed, smiling:

"Come here!" – said her.

He's going to push a pillow back to take a seat, but she put her hand on it, and pointed him the other side.

"When will I come home?" – asked Cole.

"Tomorrow." – said Phoebe - "I'm afraid that you won't be alive to come." – she thought to herself.

"Is she really ok?"

"Yeah! Everything's ok now." – grinned her.

"How did she tell you?" – asked him warily.

"Nothing important. She's had a row with Paige, and wanted to talk to me, but because I didn't answer the door." – lied Phoebe.

He thought about his wife's answer. He knew she's telling lies. If she didn't know anything, why didn't she talk she didn't know? And if she knew. . .

Phoebe cut his thought by kissing him. he still didn't feel aroused to respond it eagerly.

Paige tried to be polite by orbing in the front room and knocking the bedroom's door.

"Phoebe!" – called her.

"Oh my God!" – Phoebe opened her eyes. She pushed Cole away and stomped off.

"Are you kidding me?" – shouted Phoebe after pulling the door out.

"Two demons have taken Piper." – answered Paige.

"What?" – said Phoebe angrily – "Are you sure she didn't give herself up to them?"

"No, Phoebe. She's fought them, but they're immune to our powers." – retorted Paige.

"What are they?" – asked Cole.

"Are there half demon half whitelighter?" – Paige stared at him recognizing he's so hot in his situation.

"You're saying they can orb and throw energy balls?" – asked Cole.

"Correct." – said Paige.

"I'll get them." – he stood up.

"What are they?" – asked Phoebe.

"No time to explain. They want Piper's baby. You two come home and wait there. I'll deal with it myself."

"Fine for me." – said Phoebe.

"Oh no. We'll go with you. We won't be your burdens, we may help somehow. It's better than letting you and Piper alone." – when she said the last sentence, she stared at Phoebe.

Phoebe got what her sister's implying, they couldn't give Piper a chance to disclose their plan.

"Uh, I think I'm angry with her, but she's my sister after all. I'll be on her side in peril." – said Phoebe.

Cole nodded swaying his fingers and Phoebe's well dressed as she'd first come there. She touched Paige:

"Let's go." – they orbed out. She had to make certain Piper wouldn't have a second with Cole without her.

Cole looked them turning into orb dust and disappeared. He picked the pillow up and threw it away. A sharp knife was revealed. . .

_A/N: It's the ending for Cole/Phoebe relationship !!!_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DROP ME SOME OF YOUR WORDS. I'M LONGING FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!


	9. Murder in bed 5

I LOVE YOU, COLE

  
**Thank you very much for spending your time in my fic.** **Your reviews are indispencable to the growing of it.  
**

**CHAPTER 2 : MURDER IN BED.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Part 5.**

Paige and Phoebe orbed in and Cole blurred in a cavern where Piper was being held in a cage and the demons were chanting a spell to take her baby.

"Cole!" – murmured Piper. Despite of her situation, she felt happy seeing him.

"Let her out!" – cried Paige.

One of two demons threw an energy ball at Paige, Cole flicked his hand changing its direction back to them and fired his one to them at the same time. Their shield activated protecting them in time. Phoebe jumped up to fight them but she wasn't able to kick them, Cole tried some more higher voltage energy balls, all of them couldn't penetrate the shield. Paige ran to check the cage, it didn't had a door or a lock. Piper paid most of her attention to Cole, seeing him being hit by several energy balls from those demons. He even covered Phoebe by his body to keep her safe while reaching the cage. Piper was glad that he's still able to heal himself. He stroke that cage with a huge energy ball, but it wasn't damaged a bit.

Two demons grabbed the cage and orbed out. Cole ran along the tunnels to trace them, Phoebe and Paige followed him closely. They searched for a while and the tunnel divided in two before them.

"Which way?" – asked Paige.

"Both. We'll split." – answered Phoebe, she tugged Paige running to a direction.

Cole looked after her. It's obvious that she didn't think much about that decision, she just chose Paige to go with her by feeling. She didn't want to be with him. He turned to the other direction.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Nooooooo. . ."

Cole heard Piper screaming on the other side of the wall. The demons were proceeding their ritual to take her baby's power by taking it out of her. He conjured the hugest energy ball he could to make an entrance.

Two next ones flew to the demons, they paused, their shield activated again. They didn't bother being attacked, but they didn't know how to dispose of Cole to finish their ritual. Meanwhile, Cole formed a flaming fireball, and threw it to the cage making an explosion. Piper was free, she ran to him. The demons fired both of them with energy balls by natural react since they did know they wouldn't get hurt. Cole held Piper in his arms and blurred out.

The couple blurred to another realm. It's daytime here. It's the first time Piper'd been in Cole's embrace, but she had a familiar feeling as if they'd got that close before. It reminded her when they'd held together on the horse running away in previous life. She leaned on him realising that's all she'd ever waited for.

Cole staggered once they materialized near a stream. She held him back.

"Cole!"

He looked tired, lacked of energy. Piper knew it's the effect of the potion. He'd been drinking it nearly a month. Suddenly, the demons shimmered behind him. He hoped to have a bit of time to get back his strength by blurring to that realm. But they caught him sooner than he wished. Orbing couldn't travel from realm to realm, the demons had to use their shimmering but they're demons who got whitelighter and witch powers making them move faster. They hit him two energy balls right after their body became steady. Piper immediately tugged Cole exchanging their positions and suffering those energy balls.

"Piper!" – stunned him.

He threw two large fireballs to them, their shield activated to protect them but it's broken up, they fell on the ground. The same-sized ones emitted from Cole's hands vanquished them.

"Piper?" – whispered him.

He's passing out on her arms.

"Cole! Cole!" – she helped him to lie down.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Paige and Phoebe found the fragments of the cage finally.

"He's rescued her." – cheered Paige.

"Where're they?" – asked Phoebe worrily.

"Home?"

"Let's go."

They orbed back to the Manor finding nobody there. Phoebe's more anxious.

"Orb to them." – ordered Phoebe.

"I can't."

"What? I think that's how your orbing works." – scowled Phoebe.

While all of demonic transportations moved to where they wanted to come, the orbing moved to who they wanted to see.

"Yes. But they're out of this world. I think they're in another world." – explained Paige.

Phoebe opened wide her mouth. She remembered the knife in their room at the hotel.

"Orb me to the hotel. I clear it up first." – said Phoebe.

Paige took her hand and orb them inside the room. Phoebe ran to the bed sighing of relief seeing the pillow still kept its position, she lifted it up and pulled out her knife.

"He hasn't noticed it." – said her.

"Has he? Piper's telling him." – said Paige.

"He won't believe her. I'm the love of his life, I have my way to persuade him."

"Good luck!" – smirked Paige.

Phoebe packed up her stuff.

"Change to his form. We're checking out." – asked her.

Paige turned to Cole's form, they walked out hand in hand.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cole's lying on a large rock, his head on her thigh. Piper kept her position still, her hand held his one, she threw her look to the stream and recollected their floating boat, she couldn't describe how much she loved him. He loved Phoebe, her sister, but she knew he was originally hers.

"Cole!" – murmured her while tightenning his hand.

She wished he could remember their memories, she wished they could reunite together so that she would heal his broken heart. They're like who had amnesias and got lost from each other. Her love for Leo was real and honest, but it wasn't as deep as her love for him. If Phoebe had loved him as Leo loved her, she could've tried to suppress her love, but. . .

He blinked and opened his eyes. Realising the situation, he sat up.

"How long was I out?" – asked him.

"About a couple of hours." – talked Piper.

"Are you ok?" – both of them asked at the same time.

They stared at each other overflowing with a lot of feeling.

"I'm fine. So is my baby." – said Piper.

"Me too." – said Cole after few of seconds later.

"Thank you." – spoke Piper.

Cole just looked at her, a little surprised.

"You think I don't know how to say these words?"

"No." – his look seemed enigmatic – "I have to thank you for receiving those energy balls for me."

"Just because I knew they wouldn't harm me." – said her – "But when you gave yourself up to The Source for Leo finding me,"

She's speaking of when The Source'd taken her to manipulate her mind enticing her to cast The Charmed Ones' powers off. Leo hadn't been able to sense her, Cole'd had to expose himself to the bounty hunters and let them knock him out so that they'd brought him to where The Source and Piper had been in.

"You didn't know if you would survive." – continued Piper while looking at him intensely – "I never said thank you."

"No need." – he turned to evade her eyes – "I did it for Phoebe."

She paused a while.

"You should stay away from us."

Cole stood up looking to the stream.

"We don't really want you to live with us." – confessed her – "We want to poison you."

"I know." – said him in a low voice. Piper felt a piercing pain in her heart.

"That potion's colourless and tasteless. But my sense's sharper than you think." – said him.

"Why have you drunk it?" – choked her.

"I need the chance to prove that I never want to hurt all of you of my free will."

Piper just saw his back, but it's good for her, she wasn't brave enough to face him.

"If we don't believe you. . ."

"Then you can vanquish me." – answered him in impassivity.

Piper knew he's honest, he didn't want to live without Phoebe. He'd been trying to commit suicide, and they're giving him that opportunity. How should she dissuade him now?

"But it's just Paige and. . . Phoebe," – said him reluctantly – "You don't agree with them."

"How you know?"

"The birthday dinner, You prepared it, Phoebe doesn't know how to cook those food. My glass was clear."

"She's had a new plan. She wants to kill you on the bed when. . ." – sighed Piper, she felt uneasy speaking against her sister, although she's really dissatisfied with Phoebe that time.

"I've known it today." – Cole turned to looked at her – "I've seen the knife. That's the reason you broke us last night and tried to contact me all the day."

It seemed she just got another sharp stab on her heart. He knew, how should he suffer that pain. No one expected the danger on their own bed, while making love to the one they loved. Her tears were welling up, she wanted to share his feeling, comfort him, and give him her love, the love she'd kept for him for centuries.

"Is there anything else you know?" – blurted her.

His blue eyes gazed at her ardently making her melt. Unexpectedly, he stretched his arms out. . .

"He knows." – thought her.

Piper threw herself to his embrace immediately. She held him feeling his arms around her. He was hers, he was really hers. She rested on his chest while he stroked her long hair, and pressed his cheek on her head. Her tears were falling down, though she's smiling happily. . .

  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DROP ME SOME OF YOUR WORDS. I'M LONGING FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!


	10. Murder in bed 6

I LOVE YOU, COLE

  
**Thank you very much for spending your time in my fic.** **Your reviews are indispencable to the growing of it.  
**

Authorial Notes:

- Cole and Piper will be together, they're growing their love in chapter 3. Please keep supporting me!!!

- Thank you very much, GrantingTroyTurner, for advertising my story in your new chapter of the bestseller "Forbidden"!!!

- I know my English is unperfect. I'll be very happy if you take a little of your precious time to tell me some mistakes I've often got.

- You'll find the last note at the end of this page ;) ;) ;)

**CHAPTER 2 : MURDER IN BED.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Part 6.**

Cole and Piper were standing face to face near the stream. It's serene and desolate like the view in sixteenth century. Piper wanted to leave everything behind to resume her romance with Cole there. But it's wild and impossible for both her and him.

"How did you know?" – asked Piper.

"I heard you call my name a few nights before the night I couldn't wake you up." – recollected Cole – "You looked panic and distressed. I felt your dream kind of abnormal, so I came to it."

"You've seen it as a bystander?"

"I can link to my past life." – answered him – "I didn't live with it again like you, but I remember exactly the feelings, Piper."

She's happy to hear that, she'd been afraid he'd just known it as a story with no emotion or sensation. If so, her Cole'd been dead since then, and he's just like another version of him, or a man had his appearance.

"I love to stroke your smooth, long hair and smell the aura of it. I imagined how you'd look like when you're carrying our child, you must've been very feminine, and beautiful." – said Cole about their passion – "Now I see I'm right."

"But it isn't our child." – whispered her.

"It's also the child you and Leo expecting so much. Leo loves you. I still remember how hard you two have struggled the Elders to get married." – continued Cole – "I've also been waiting for my son before."

He's still depressed talking about his lost child with Phoebe.

"Phoebe told you impregnated her with The Source's spawn." – said Piper.

"No. It's our baby. The tonic she got from Seer made her strong enough to carry him since he's inheriting The Source's power." – he hoped Piper believe him – "I wasn't The Source, he took over me."

She's stunned, she'd never thought about that possibility. But it explained reasonably why he had tried to harm Paige and save her at the same time. She understood thoroughly how terrible to be possessed.

"I don't know it." – gasped her – "How?"

"The Hollow. When The Source used it to absorb your powers, you're still alive. After I absorbed his powers in the same way, he was vanquished. So his essence took the void of my demon half."

"But I saw all of them escape you to turn back to the Hollow." – asked Piper.

"The Seer tricked me. . . us. He's still inside me." – said Cole.

"You should've told us."

"He's so strong. We could do nothing." – he shook his head. Piper's going to protest, but he raised his hand – "I knew him over a century. I could judge the situation better than you. It's the best way three of you could vanquish him completely."

"Oh, Cole!" – her eyes shed tears – "We should've listened to you."

"You've already done." – he caressed her cheek – "I'm glad you believe me."

She saw love fill in his eyes. She believed his explanation absolutely because she knew his personality, he would never sacrifice his family to anything else, but willing to do the opposite. That's how people loved each other, they trusted their soulmates.

"Leave Phoebe. I don't want her to hurt you." – said Piper.

"I loved her." – Cole turned away – "We went through a lot of obstacles together. She told me she'd always love me, nothing could change that. But I've realised her heart's desire tonight."

He turned to look at Piper again:

"We aren't meant to be. I'll accept our divorce and go away."

"Perhaps it's good for both of you." – agreed Piper.

He nodded:

"Be happy, Piper! I'm glad you have Leo. He'll take care of you and your baby. Let our romance rest in the past. I don't want to be the reason messing up your life."

She knew it's difficult, but it's a rational and sensible way.

"Take care of yourself." – murmured Piper.

"Heal your sisterly love after I left. Please keep everything in secret between us!" – spoke Cole softly.

They stared at each other, their images were reflecting in each other's eyes. And the feeling of love didn't accept their decision of separating which would part them forever and ever from now on.

Her eyes were glistenning with tears, but she tried to hold them back. Her heart was being crushed, but she didn't want to burst in crying. All of a sudden, he hugged her tightly and laid his lips on her ones, she responded the kiss instantly for centuries waiting and missing. . . for the first time, and maybe the last time in that life. . .

_"We belong together in this life, in our after-lives, and everlasting. Keep our belief, Cole!"_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Cole blurred to the Manor carrying Piper faint in his arms.

"Piper!" – exclaimed Paige – "How is she?"

"She's rather exhausted." – answered Cole.

"Leo!" – shouted Paige.

"No necessary. It's a hard day for her especially when being pregnant. She just need a rest." – said him.

Cole knew he's being selfish but he didn't want Piper to meet Leo right now, when he's still in the Manor. He resumed carrying her to the bedroom. She's pretending to be unconscious, but those moments were what she would never forget. They'd been kissing each other passionately when he lifted her up and held her snugly in his strong arms to blur out. He would loose her once they reached the room, she wanted the time to stop, and she did have the power of freezing, but she wasn't able to do anything to delay separating from him.

Cole laid her on her own bed, Paige covered her with a blanket, and switched the light off. Cole, Phoebe, and Paige left the room.

"When have you released Piper?" – asked Phoebe.

"After we'd splited up for a while, I found her." – answered him.

"How come have two of you spent so long before returning?" – questioned her.

"I had to fight the demons. They're very powerful."

"All the time?" – asked Phoebe.

"Are you ok?" – asked Paige.

They raised their question at the same time. Phoebe's afraid of Piper revealing the plan to him, Paige's wondering whether his powers had weakened.

Cole answered Phoebe first - "Yeah, she's tired, I brought her to home right after I could." – then he turned to Paige – "Yes, certainly."

He's a demon over a century, the sisters already knew he had a reputation of being cunning. Despite of how much he'd tried to prove his honesty, they never really trusted him. Now he's telling lies, but he just wanted them and Piper to keep their union as the Power of Three. He understood how dangerous for them if it's broken up. It'd been cracking since Piper disapproved the plan of vanquishing him. He hoped they would heal their relationship after he's out of the picture.

"What were the demons?" – asked Paige.

"They're twin brothers under only name Tyrany. They never parted since being born. About three hundred years ago, they stole a half whitelighter/half witch embryo from a female witch who wanted to abort it. You know better than me there's a rule against love between whitelighters and their charges. They wanted Piper's baby to improve their powers." – elaborated Cole.

"How powerful they were?" – asked Paige.

"Beside the orbing and healing, their demonic powers were stronger than they're supposed to be. But I didn't know they got a protected shield before." – answered him.

"OK, who cares? They're vanquished anyway." – interfered Phoebe – "Cole!" – she grabbed his arm.

"Night!" - Paige left for her room. Cole waited until she disappeared.

"Phoebe, I happened to remember I've got an important case I haven't completed yet."

"Come on, Cole! You've just got a battle. You must be tired. Come with me!" – said her tenderly. She didn't intend to kill him that night anymore, but she usually shamed that she cared for him so much.

"I'm a demon. How should I know about being tired?" – he looked her expression while saying it. He wasn't proud of being a demon since he'd loved her as well as remembered how many times she'd insulted him being a demon. He'd suffered everything before, but she reached the limit of his tolerance that night. How could he sleep with the wife who wanted to kill her husband at any method despite of all the good and bad they'd shared to each other.

He went downstairs leaving Phoebe alone there.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

A/N: This chapter's ended here, but Phoebe'll have another chance, the last chance, to finish her plan. With someone's help, her plan'll be happened smoothly. . .

**I've asked GRANTINGTROYTURNER for co-writing this story with me from now on. And I've JUST received her acceptance before posting this part. We've already known she's a great writer, especially in Cole/Piper love stories. We're working with chapter 3 now. So please keep supporting us!!!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The next chapter: **WHO IS CHRIS?**

This topic is out of date now, all of us have known he is Leo's and Piper's second child from the show. He's showed up at the beginning of chapter 2 of this story helping Tyrany brothers take the throne by attempting to steal Piper's baby 2 times, and trying to get near Paige. Who is he ???

Summary: The fight of good vs. evil never ends until the heaven and the underworld led by the brothers. Piper has 3 sons who will be The Right Source, The Leader of Elder's Council, and an Avatar.

  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DROP ME SOME OF YOUR WORDS. I'M LONGING FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!


	11. Who is Chris 1&2

I LOVE YOU, COLE  
_GrantingTroyTurner & Charmed-Snow_

  
**Thank you very much for spending your time in our fic.** **Your reviews are indispencable to the growing of it.  
**

**CHAPTER 3 : WHO IS CHRIS   
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Part 1.**

"What've you told him, Piper?" – scolded Phoebe.

"Nothing." – replied her.

"I doubt that."

"Depend on you." – said Piper leisurely.

"How are you today, Piper?" – Paige entered the kitchen to join her sisters.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Paige." – answered Piper.

"You know what?" – said Phoebe – "Cole slept on the couch last night, and go for work before I get up."

"Why?" – surprised Paige.

"Ask her." – Phoebe pointed at Piper.

"Piper?"

"I give up. I won't talk about it anymore. You can do whatever you want." – said Piper. She wanted to take Cole's advice that healing the sisterly relation. She also knew they wouldn't get the chance of vanquishing him again.

"Why don't you call him?" – suggested Paige.

"I've already done. He asked me to have dinner tonight." – said Phoebe.

"So I don't see what's wrong." – concluded Paige.

"But what's changed your mind, Piper?" – asked Phoebe.

Suddenly, orbing light appeared, three sisters guessed Leo to come back. But the dust formed into a younger man.

"Chris?" – gasped Paige.

Piper's about to blow him up, she'd experienced the demons orbing before. But Chris smiled and waved his hand to defend:

"Relax! I'm not demon. We're family."

"What?" – said Paige.

"How?" – said Phoebe.

"I'm sorry, Paige, but I think we've always behaved ethically." – said Chris.

Piper and Phoebe stared at Paige.

"He kissed on my cheek. . . once." – said Paige.

"Exactly." – affirmed Chris.

"Who are you?" – asked Piper.

"I'm your son, mom." – answered him.

To prove his words, he took a spoon and tossed it into the air, then flinged his hands to freeze it.

"See?" – smiled him.

"So it's you?" – Piper rubbed her belly.

"No. I'm the second."

"What? The Halliwells haven't got a son." – doubted Phoebe.

"Yes, in the past. But you will. All of us are boys, mom." – he answered Phoebe's question, but kept looking at his mother admirably.

He turned to Paige:

"I still have another proof. Do you realize it, Paige?" – he gave her a gold chain.

"It's my adoptive parent's gift on my fifteenth birthday." – choked her – "How did you get it? I always keep it carefully."

"Since Paige wants her past self, I mean you, to trust me." – said Chris – "I'm going to give all of you a warning."

Paige held the chain tenderly in her hands, she knew she wouldn't give it to a stranger. He not only got the most important souvenir of her as a proof, but he also got Leo's and Piper's powers to prove who he was. Piper just looked at her son, she easily and quickly cherished him as if they'd got a very close relation, the motherly love.

"What's it?" – asked Phoebe.

"About your future." – answered Chris – "I won't intervene in your affairs and change the past. You have to do it yourselves to evade this wrong future."

"How's wrong?" – asked Paige.

"You're alone, Paige." – said Chris – "Mom goes away, and Phoebe turns evil."

Phoebe dropped her mouth:

"That bastard! I swear I'll vanquish him before he has this chance." – cursed her.

"Nobody tempts you, Phoebe. You choose it on your own." – said Chris.

"I'll never choose it myself. That son of bitch cheats me." – accused her.

"Phoebe, that hasn't happened yet." – defended Piper.

"How about your father?" – asked Paige.

". . . And Cole?" – added Piper.

"Leo's dead." – Chris looked at his mother – "Cole's not here."

"Because he'll already been vanquished." – said Phoebe.

"Why and when'll we end up to that?" – asked Paige.

"Look, I won't take your hands and lead you go through it. I just come to leave a warning. Now you know how tragic it is, you have to do the rest to avoid it."

"It seems you don't care if we fail." – growled Paige.

"I've got a lot of things to do, Paige. You need to know I must have a great regard for you to accept your request coming here to warn you." – retorted him.

"Can you give us some advices, Chris?" – asked Piper – "I'll try to give you a better family. You're sort of rude to your aunts."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you what to do or what not to do, mom." – he stared at her softly – "But the most important thing is keep your bond, keep your close relation. As long as you're together, you'll overcome everything."

The Charmed Ones knew they're having a big trouble which they wasn't able to be unanimous in.

"I hope all of you to make concessions to each other until reaching the same mind." – spoke Chris as if he knew what they're thinking – "Don't let anything part you. If there's something you can't get a unanimity, give it up!"

He stepped back from Piper.

"Take care, mom!"

"Will I see you again?" – asked her.

"I'll come to see you when it's time." – answered Chris before orbing out.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Cole and Phoebe were having dinner in a restaurant. After the conversation to her nephew coming from future, Phoebe's determined to kill her husband as soon as possible to prevent turning evil.

"You won't have any urgent case tonight, will you?" – asked her.

"No."

"Good." – smiled her sweetly.

"How is Piper?" – asked Cole.

"She's fine."

They kept silence a little.

"Can you drop in the penthouse for a while? I need a private talk." – suggested Cole.

"If you want." – smiled her affectedly. She thought it wasn't the problem for her to execute her plan there.

Phoebe walked straight to the bathroom right after entering the penthouse. She wanted to smarten herself up. Luckily, she still kept the knife in her handbag. Turning around in front of the mirror to make sure she looked perfect, she went out. Cole'd been waiting for her in the living room.

"I haven't got a bedgown to change." – shrugged her – "Or you think I don't need it tonight?" – she's smiling erotically.

Cole sighed seeing the woman he'd loved with all his heart, it's ignoble that she's ready to do it for gaining her purpose regardless of the fact that she didn't love him.

"I've signed all the papers you want." – he gave her a file – "Our divorce will be done soon."

"What?" – surprised Phoebe.

"You're free, Phoebe." – said Cole – "When I first came back, I thought you still loved me, just not admited it. I've tried to prove that we're meant to be, and you're wrong denying it. But I discover I'm wrong. So I return you your own life. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

He didn't look at her, and saying with a calm voice as if he'd been beyond all of them. Phoebe couldn't believe in her ears, she never expected something like that from him. She would've been so happy hearing it before, but now she didn't believe. "He must have a plan behind, or he's planning to turn me evil." – she thought.

"No, Cole! I think we're over it." – said her.

"Yes, we're over. It's time to move on with our own lives."

"What did Piper tell you?" – she raised her voice up.

"Did she have something to tell me?" – challenged him.

"No." – she couldn't say she's hiding anything, but a second thought flashed – "Yes. As I told, she wants you, she must've sowed division between us."

Cole closed his eyes, being embittered.

"Phoebe! Please let me keep a fair impression of you." – he looked straight at her – "You're the one woke my humanity up. I'll always remember how much you loved me and helped me to start a new page of my life. We promised to share our lives together in weal or woe. But everything has showed we couldn't do our vow. So be it."

He didn't want to say she's the only one broke their oath. He had sacrificed himself to save her and her family, and she'd repaid by leaving him in the Wasteland, then continually accusing and driving him away after he came back. He didn't blame her since she wasn't his soulmate, she couldn't sympathy for him. Even the truth that she wanted to kill him, he forgave her, he himself had wanted to mummify her, although their motivations were entirely different.

"You dump me?" – asked her trying to be innocent.

"No, Phoebe! You're not as simple-hearted as the one I fell in love two years ago. Go with your life, and leave me alone."

Phoebe stared at him inquisitively, she knew it wasn't easy for him to say that. He still loved her, and it meant he would find a way to turn her evil. He just wanted to be alone to fulfil his plan. The only way to make certain he wouldn't harm her was vanquish him. She knew what she had to do.

Phoebe rushed to hug Cole fondly:

"I love you, Cole! And I'll always love you. Nothing can change that."

He closed his eyes the second time. That's his sweet Phoebe, the one he had never denied anything. It's bitter to hear those words again realizing it's just a delusion.

_"Keep our belief, Cole! We belong together. . ."_

The warm voice of his real soulmate resounded, he opened his eyes seeing Phoebe:

"Prove it!" – said him firmly – "Paige used to read a spell to show your heart to me. Can you do it again?"

Phoebe parted away looking at him with wide-opened eyes.

"You'll regret it, Cole!" – growled her – "Remember that!"

She rushed out of the house in rage.

**CHAPTER 3 : WHO IS CHRIS   
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Part 2.**

The door opened, Phoebe threw herself into Jason, but he stretched his arms out.

"Phoebe?"

"Hold me!" – said her.

Jason still kept his arms outstretched. A young girl in a thin bedgown walked out:

"Who's that, honey?" – asked her.

"Oh, she's leaving, baby!" – answered him.

Phoebe stared at her, her surprise immediately turned into fury.

"Who's she?" – asked her.

"My new love." – said Jason leisurely.

She raised her hand going to slap him. He evaded and smiled vulgarly.

"Wait. Who you think you are?"

"I thought our affair is serious." – cried her.

"Of course it is, until I'm sick of you. Look at yourself, women like you are not lacking."

"Jason, I've just forgiven you about that bitch Eros. And you're betraying me again?" – blustered her.

"Don't play virtuous with me, Phoebe. I'm sure I know you enough. Now get out!" – shouted him.

Maybe that girl was evil too. Phoebe thought quickly and jumped off beating her.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" – cried Jason.

Phoebe pushed him back keeping scratching and slapping the girl.

"OK, I call the police." – gritted him.

She ceased, and stood up. He probably wanted to threaten her since he would hate to get the bad reputation of womanizing. But those words had calmed her more or less. She always considered herself as a noble woman, how should she get involved in such people. She walked straight out of his apartment.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe were having lunch in the kitchen, they decided to talk together and restore their relationship.

"OK, Cole's voluntarily out of our lives, and Leo's going to come back a few day later. I think the peace's returning to our family." – said Paige.

"Yes. I hope we never have different ideas again. We're sisters after all, and we live under the same roof." – agreed Piper.

Both of them raised their glasses, but Phoebe didn't touch her one.

"It's too early to drink." – said her – "Unless you have the same mind with me about vanquishing Cole."

"Phoebe!" – sighed Paige.

"He's gone away. It's time to leave this stuff behind, Phoebe!" – said Piper.

"As long as he's alive," – said Phoebe – "he's still a menace to my life."

"I think you're sort of paranoid." – spoke Paige – "You've just finished your divorce, and he hasn't showed up a few last day. Did you see that before?"

"He's planning something. He's trying to turn me evil. That's why." – snorted Phoebe.

"Pheebs, It's only what you're thinking." – shouted Piper.

"Good. Now you two have the same mind." – snapped Phoebe – "It's ok. If you think I need you, you're wrong."

She stomped off.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Phoebe's thinking in her bedroom, she wasn't able to find any possible way to vanquish her one-again-ex-husband. And the future of being evil kept haunting her endlessly. He had to be the one took responsibility of it.

"I should've vanquished you at my very first chance." – cursed her.

Recollecting how Piper had destroyed her good chance of killing Cole at the other night in her bedroom, she scolded her:

"I'm sorry that he wasn't crazy enough to kill you on the spot."

All of a sudden, she vanished and re-appeared in the Underworld. She gasped seeing a dark priest in front of her. Actually he was more astonished.

"A Charmed One?" – blurted him.

"What do you want?" – asked Phoebe.

"I've been finding a co-operator."

"I won't work with demon."

"You think I love to work with witches?" – snorted the priest.

"So why brought me here?"

"I didn't. I just chanted a spell to find a co-operator. And it brought you to me."

Phoebe frowned, the demon she's talking to was a dark priest, he didn't kill people or spread crimes. His responsibilities were celebrate the rituals in the Underworld as well as keep all of ceremonial things and traditions. Maybe he's lying, maybe he's honest. Anyway she found no one there except him and her and some ingredients for a summons.

"What's it mean?" – asked Phoebe.

"It means you need something that I'm the only one can help, and vice versa." – explained him – "You help me, and I'll help you."

She thought about vanquishing Cole immediately, could he probably help her? Should she take that chance? She didn't want to be involved in evil, but the only thing she couldn't do since becoming witch was vanquish Cole. She just need that priest to help her get rid of him. If there's a trap behind, whatever it was, she's confident enough to conquer it.

"Deal."

His eyes sparkled hearing her agreement.

"Good. So what can I help?" – asked him.

"Kill Cole Turner." – said Phoebe firmly.

"The demon came back from the wasteland?" – he paused a little – "He's so powerful. No demon can kill him. Even The Charmed Ones can't."

He said Cole's powerful, not invincible. It made him more wise-experienced than her and her sisters.

"I do have a plan to kill him." – said Phoebe – "But I can't lure him in. . . my trap. May you help me this step?"

The dark priest thought for a while,

"Yes. It's in my ability." – he saw her eyes flashing a ray of hope – "But you'll help me first."

"No."

"No, missy." – interrupted him – "That's how our contract works."

"What do you want?" – Phoebe decided to listen to his request before arguing.

"The Book of Shadows."

She opened her mouth.

"Calm down! I don't want to own it. I recognize I can't touch it. All I want is you bring it to me and get it back later."

"Why do you need it?" – the dark priest was right that he couldn't touch the book, so he couldn't read it. It made Phoebe curious.

"I don't ask you why you want to kill that demon." – said him – "I think it's not necessary to remind you of your book won't be destroyed. It can protect itself. You've got nothing to worry."

"OK." – promised Phoebe. She didn't know clearly what she's saying.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Paige and Piper were going shopping.

"Take some coke for Leo. We should prepare a reunion party to welcome him home!" – suggested Paige.

"Uh huh!" – agreed Piper.

They pushed their cart to the soft drinks area. While Paige's reaching out for some drinks, Piper saw Cole's in the contrary direction. They stared at each other a few seconds in amazement.

"Hi!" – greeted him.

"Hi!" – answered Piper, she glanced at his cart that full of canned food.

Paige turned around to see him.

"How are you these days?" – asked him.

"We're fine." – said Piper, she didn't meet several days, but she didn't stop thinking of him for a second – "You?"

"Not bad." – murmured him.

Looking at his eyes, she could say he missed her.

"If you ever need my help," – said him – "just call."

"When Phoebe have trouble?" – doubted Paige.

"I mean anyone, anything." – replied Cole.

He didn't take his eyes off from Piper.

"Bye!" – whispered him, he pushed his cart forward.

"Do you think he still love Phoebe?" – asked Paige.

"How about you?" – questioned Piper.

"He hasn't asked her."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Phoebe appeared in the Underworld again, holding the book carefully.

"OK, put it here." – the dark priest pointed at one of two book-stands in front of her.

She's walking forward, stopped in midway hesitantly.

"Help me, and you'll get what you want. We need each other." – said him.

Phoebe put the book down, sighing of relief since nothing happened. She looked up to the priest.

"Now take a nap."

She didn't have enough time to surprise before falling down in her nap.

A flash of lighting formed into a figure. The dark priest smiled seeing him.

"Everything's ready." – said him.

"Good." – said Chris, the newcomer. He walked to the book-stands and checked the book. He smiled satisfactorily. Then he lifted his hands facing down on each of the book-stands, chanting.

After he finished his words, the empty book-stand sparkled and a book appeared. The Grimoir.

The dark priest's eyes twinkled with joy seeing it again. Chris opened a few pages of the Grimoir, then walked down.

"It's done." – said him – "You have to keep it carefully in secret until The Source shows up."

"I'll try all my best." – promised the priest.

"You should do. Don't let the wrong one usurp the throne." – warned Chris.

"But the essence of The Source was vanquished completely. I'm afraid there's no one capable enough. . ."

"The son of the most powerful demon and the most powerful witch will be born someday. " – said Chris – "He's the right Source."

"A son of a witch?"

"You doubt me?" – challenged Chris.

The dark priest looked at him, Chris was too young, but the appearance didn't imply the age for magic beings. He would never believe Chris's actually 23 years old.

He glanced at Phoebe lying on the ground and licking his lips:

"I'm wondering if I should fulfil my promise to her." – said the dark priest – "I think she wants to kill the most powerful demon in this universe. The Source's father in this case."

Chris gazed at her, then turned to the priest.

"Help her!" – he orbed out.

  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DROP US SOME OF YOUR WORDS. WE'RE LONGING FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!


	12. Who is Chris 3

I LOVE YOU, COLE

_GrantingTroyTurner & Charmed-Snow_

  
**Thank you very much for spending your time in our fic.** **Your reviews are indispencable to the growing of it.  
**

A/N: Cole and Piper is the greatest couple of Charmed, isn't it??? :) :) :) Besides **"Forbidden"**, and this story, _GrantingTroyTurner_ still has another one about their love, it's tittled **"Falling"**, and **"Blue eyes steel" **by _LittleVampire_, **"A twisted tale of love" **and **"Cat tale" **by _MysticalRogueSpaceman_. We're not sure that's all on FF.net, but these are the stories we've read and loved so much. Please check us (_GrantingTroyTurner _and_ Charmed-Snow_) now and then, maybe we'll have other Pi/C fics in the future :) :) :)

**CHAPTER 3 : WHO IS CHRIS?   
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Part 3.**

"Piper?" – surprised Cole to see her in the doorstep.

"Dinner." – she gave him a kit. He's speechless staring at her.

"I think it's better than your canned food."

"Thank you." – murmured Cole. He didn't expect she's much concerned with him like that. He still wasn't calm down after their accidental meet that afternoon. Her action touched him deeply.

Piper took a look around his living room that everything were lying about disorderly.

"You're so untidy!" – commented her.

She walked in and gathered empty cans on the table and the ground.

"No, Piper!" – protested Cole.

"What? You still drink?" – she saw some of brandy bottles lying about.

"Just a little." – mumbled him.

Piper threw garbages to the trashcan, and intended to clean the house up.

"Piper!" – called him, he waved his hands, everything in the house magically returned to where they're supposed to be.

"So you're too lazy to even raise your hands!" – joked her.

"Piper," – Cole turned her to look at him – "You've got enough households at the Manor to do. It's not necessary to take care of me."

He thought it's better for her, but she thought different. It wasn't she didn't understand his meaning, but it reminded her that he wasn't her husband, that wasn't her house, she got no right to poke her nose in. And those thoughts hurt her.

"You should get married." – stammered Piper.

He shook his head: "I've learnt my lesson how painful to be married to the wrong one."

He needn't to say who's the right. They'd vowed to love for eternity, but they realised together again too late, she'd already married.

"I can't stand to see no one care for you." – choked Piper.

"Would you rather see me with another woman?" – asked Cole.

She knew it's unfair to make him live alone while she had a family. He needed to be loved, to be cared, he needed someone to make up for so much loss he'd got. But love was selfish. The scene of him and Phoebe she'd seen the other night had broken her heart, she never wanted to see a woman in his embrace ever again.

"No." – mumbled her.

Cole smiled, and pulled her in his arms, he kissed her passionately, she didn't resist him, she could never resist him. She responded his kiss instantly, but it wasn't really right. The feeling of guilty rised up. She broke it.

"Sorry." – murmured Piper – "I shouldn't betray Leo."

"I understand." – nodded him.

"Don't worry for me." – said Cole – "I promise I won't drink anymore. And I'll learn to cook."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Phoebe regained her senses, and managed to get up. She found the book still lay on the stand, and the other stand kept empty as before.

"Thank you for your help." – said the dark priest.

"What've you done?" – asked her.

"Nothing important, at least for you, for now." – answered him – "Now my turn, I'll use a spell to help you."

"You're using dark magic on me?" – said Phoebe disgustedly.

"You refuse my help?"

Phoebe didn't answer, implying her acceptance. The dark priest started to chant and lifted his hand over her head. He lowered it gradually. When he finished, she felt something strange. The priest waved his hand and a mirror appeared in front of her. It reflected Piper's image.

"What?" – gasped Phoebe.

"Now you can ask who loves this woman to do whatever you want." – explained the priest.

"What?" – asked Phoebe again.

"It means the demon loves her, that's why you've changed to her form."

"He doesn't love her. He loves me." – argued Phoebe.

"You want to kill the one loves you?"

"None of your business."

"Of course," – nodded the priest – "Go for your goal. Just ask him, he'll do it."

He used his power to bring her back to the Manor with the book. He's really curious whether she would finish her job. Cole Turner had to be the most powerful demon ever existed, and she's a Charmed One. The dark priest wondered if Chris refered to their son, the right one to be The Source.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cole and Piper blurred in her own room. She'd taken a taxi to go to his penthouse, and he suggested to bring her home.

"Good bye!" – said him.

"Bye!" – she looked at him intensely.

He tried to smile slightly. Of a sudden, Piper bent down in pain. Cole hurrily help her sit on the bed.

"It's ok," – murmured her – "The baby's just kicked."

Cole laughed, he looked at her and her stomach adorably.

"May I?" – asked him in a low voice.

Piper nodded. He put his hand on her to feel the gentle move of the baby. It's rather long since Piper'd seen him with a big smile. They'd used to expecting a child in past life. Her heart knew she still wanted to have children with him in that current one.

"Hello baby!" – grinned Cole. He looked up to her a second, and pressed his head against her stomach. The baby satisfied with his position, not moving anymore. Cole kissed where the baby'd just kicked.

"Little angel, not to make your mom pain so much!" – whispered him.

"Do you want to be his godfather?" – asked Piper.

Cole's eyes sparkled, but faded right after that.

"But I'm a de. . . Leo never agree."

"He's my son. And I want you to be his godfather." – insisted her.

"Your son?"

"Yeah, he's a boy." – said her – "You've saved both of us, Cole!"

"Thank you, Piper." – he choked in emotion.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Phoebe appeared in the attic, she put the book on its stand, and went down. She met Paige in the living room.

"Piper!" – called Paige.

Phoebe remembered she's taking her form, she nodded.

"Oh, your stomach. . ." – Paige pointed at her flat one.

"I'm not pregnant." – answered Phoebe.

Paige believed her since she loved Piper.

"Oh, sorry."

"Good." – said Phoebe satisfactorily – "Take me to Cole."

"Why?" – asked Paige unintelligently.

"I'm going to kill him." – she wanted to know how Paige would react.

"OK." – agreed her younger sister.

Phoebe smiled, Paige didn't say she's paranoid or oppose her. It meant the spell worked well. She held out her hand and Paige orbed them out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Paige orbed back to the Manor seeing Piper going down the stairs.

"Piper, why have you turn back so soon? How the job?" – stunned her.

"What job?"

"Kill Cole." – answered Paige innocently.

"I didn't come there to kill him."

"You've told me that." – argued her sister.

"What?" - gasped Piper – "When?"

"When you asked me to orb you there."

"Phoebe." – murmured Piper.

"No, it's you. I left you there."

"So who am I here?"

"You?" – confused Paige – "You're the second Piper."

She's in conflict with herself: "I don't know what I'm talking" – mumbled Paige – "But she told me that. And I think I should do that."

It had to be Phoebe. Piper didn't know a demon wanted to kill Cole. If possible, that demon wouldn't've asked Paige to orb her to the penthouse. She guessed Phoebe's taking her form. But she had no idea why Phoebe thought she could use her form to seduce him. However, Paige seemed to be under a spell, maybe it would happen the same to him. If he did what he was told like Paige, he would be killed that time.

"Cole!"

She had to inform him, she had to save him.

"Paige, orb me to them!" – asked Piper.

"No. I don't want to be back and see the third Piper ask me the same thing again." – refused Paige.

"What're you talking? Just orb me there, we have no time." – shouted Piper.

"No." – she pulled a wry face and orbed out.

Piper trembled, she tried to dial the penthouse's phone numbers and his cell phone. No one answered to her.

"Cole, where're you?" – she didn't have the slightest clue where they were, and no one around to help her.

"Leo!" – a thought flashed in her mind, it's the last chance. "Leo!" – cried Piper.

Familiar orb light formed into her husband.

"Leo!"

"Piper? What's up?" – asked him.

"Orb me to Cole."

"What?"

"Phoebe's trying to kill him."

"So the potion works?" – smiled Leo.

"We can't waste time. Please! Hurry up!" – pleaded Piper.

"What? You call me to save him? You ask me to destroy our plan?"

"He's saved me, and your baby, Leo. Twice, when you're out." – sobbed his wife.

"And he'll harm you twenty times later." – said him – "Calm down, Piper! We can't refuse our chance just for it."

"What you mean "just for it"? He saved us and it isn't worth anything for you?" – said her disappointedly.

"Piper!" – Leo shook his head – "You're in emotion. I don't mean it. It's just we have to do what we have to do."

"No, you're refusing what you have to do."

"Piper, I'm completing my job. I'm going to come back lately tonight. We'll talk later."

"No, Leo!" – she grabbed his hand.

"Calm down! Calm down!" – chided him – "Please, Piper!" He flicked her hand off, and orbed out.

"Leo!" – cried her - "Cole!"

  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DROP US SOME OF YOUR WORDS. WE'RE LONGING FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!


	13. Who is Chris 4

I LOVE YOU, COLE  
_GrantingTroyTurner & Charmed-Snow_

  
**Thank you very much for spending your time in our fic.** **Your reviews are indispencable to the growing of it.  
**

**CHAPTER 3 : WHO IS CHRIS   
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Part 4.**

Cole just ate the dinner Piper'd cooked for him. He knew she's a very good cook, but he'd never had such a delicious food. He'd promised Piper that he wouldn't take a drop of wine anymore, and he'd keep his words. Leo wouldn't allow him to be his son's godfather, but he couldn't ban Cole to love the baby as his own son. Cole promised to himself that he would do his best to keep the baby safe. Looking after Piper and her son was the only meaning of his life from now on.

The door bell rang again. Cole walked to answer it.

"Piper?" – he couldn't believe what's going on, why she came back to his house at that time. . .

"Cole!" – said her in low voice – "I miss you."

He's very confused, he understood her words since he himself was missing her so badly. But they knew it wasn't good to see each other too often.

"You shouldn't be here." – murmured him.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him ardently, Cole half wanted to break it up, half wanted to continue. When her body came close to him, he felt something strange.

"Wait. You. . .?" – he found out she wasn't wearing maternity clothes.

"I'm not pregnant." – said her.

Cole felt a little dizzy, he wasn't sure how Piper had looked like the last time he'd met her. She smiled and kissed on his lips. Phoebe's actually extremely surprised when Cole responded her kiss in the first place. She hadn't asked him to do it, he'd kissed her of his free will, it meant he really loved Piper, whose form she's taking. And she felt being betrayed, she didn't want him for sure, but she always thought he never attended to anyone else, but her. He'd been madly in love with her, he'd tried everything to win her back, now he just turned his back to love her sister. Her arrogance was offended profoundly.

"Make love to me. I want you." – ordered Phoebe, she knew he would agree under the effect of the spell. She even doubted he would agree without it.

Cole kissed her and lifted her off carrying her to the bedroom.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Piper glanced at the watch, if she used her car, maybe she would be late. In addition, she wasn't sure where he really was. Both Leo and Paige had refused to orb her to him. Suddenly, she thought of the baby, he's half whitelighter, he'd healed her many times, and playfully changed her power of blowing up. He could probably help.

"Baby, do you agree with me? He's saved us, and we have to repay for his favour." – whispered Piper while caressing her belly – "Orb us to him."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Cole was easily excited as if he wanted to be with Piper so much. It made Phoebe resentful, she knew she wouldn't fail that time. Hearing his moans and calling her older sister's name, she gradually pulled out the knife when he's reaching his climax.

"Piper. . ."

She put her lips next to his ear.

"Goodbye love" whispered her coldly.

The blade stabbed on his abdomen to the handle. Cole opened his eyes to see the woman being on top of him wasn't Piper, she'd changed to her real form after finishing her job. The spell was also broken. Pain and ruthless discovery were participating in preventing him from self recovering. Phoebe satisfied to watch his blood spreading out.

"Cole!" – a voice resounded.

Phoebe turned around to see Piper just orb in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" – cursed Phoebe.

Piper ignored her younger sister, she rushed to the bed and sat down near him.

"Cole!. . . Cole!" – called her – "Please answer to me!"

He looked at her, his eyes were full of pain and hurt.

"L…let me go" whispered him.

She hugged him in her arms, kept calling his name, but he'd lost his consciousness.

"Cole!. . . You aren't dying in front of me again!" – she started to sob – "Heal yourself! Please!"

Piper touched on his left chest, his heart still beated weakly while the wound continued bleeding. She grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled it out. Blood overflowed endlessly, her hand was smeared. . .

"Cole! Do you hear me? It's me, Piper!" – her tears streaming out along with his blood.

Suddenly, her palm glowed, it's the baby's power, the healing, she immediately raised her hand on his wound.

Phoebe gasped, she couldn't believe what she's seeing with her own eyes. Her sister and her husband seemed to be deeply in love. The only reason Piper had protested her against killing Cole was she loved him. He had accepted to divorce her for the same reason. Phoebe had no idea when they'd started their love, but Piper's healing him was the obivious proof for it.

"Maybe he'll kill me right after waking up." – thought Phoebe, she ran out of the house.

The glow from Piper's palm faded, she wasn't able to heal him, but she brought him to his senses at least. He opened his eyes.

"Cole!"

His blood stopped bleeding, and the wound disappeared itself.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Cole walked out the bathroom realising Piper'd made the bed.

"Do you feel better?" – asked her.

He nodded, she held out a hand to help him sit down, but he pulled her to his embrace and hugged her intensely. She rested her head on his chest, it's very good to know he's alive and healthy. She thought she'd been losing him the moment ago, she knew that feeling, she'd experienced that once in her past life, and never wanted to have it again.

"I'm sorry. She's got your appearance." – whispered Cole.

"She used a spell." – said Piper – "Paige's also been reacting strangely."

He kissed her hair and they sat on the bed.

"Turn to whom the victim loves a lot and command him to do what they want. It's an evil spell." – said Cole.

"What?"

"The highest dark priest owns this spell." – explained him – "But it just works on evil."

"Phoebe's a witch. I think she created it herself." – guessed Piper – "This priest has no reason to help her."

She happened to remember what Chris'd said the other day, Phoebe would turn evil in the future. She shuddered, but decided to talk to Phoebe first. She's having another matter right now.

"You love me?" – asked her softly.

"You've seen it." – sighed him.

"When?" – Three of her lives had linked to a succession making her feel love with him after the dream. It seemed she's an married amnesiac just regained her memories and found out she'd had a flaming love with someone else. Both of men were important to her, she couldn't neglect one, though keeping them at the same time was impossible.

"When you barged in her room the other night, when you kept phoning me all the next day, when you came to see me at my office, I knew I still had a place in your heart. Though I wasn't sure why you broke us, I could guess. But I didn't want you to be concerned, or have any feeling to me as I didn't want to destroy your happiness with Leo." – he left the bed – "So I decided to meet her at the hotel, if I was right, she would help me end everything."

"Cole!"

"I don't love you because I know you're my real soulmate." – he didn't turn back to look at her – "I love you because of yourself. Phoebe taught me how to love, but you're the one showed me how is a permanent love. It's just I couldn't have you in this life, you needn't to know how I felt for you. . . until you received those energy balls to save me."

He didn't tell her that he'd just asked Phoebe about her the other night, and hadn't had any excitement to respond when she'd started, finally Paige had stopped them by orbing informing Piper had been taken.

Piper came to face him.

"We can't be together this life, but we will in the after life. If both of us are dead and reincarnate, maybe we'll be late again realizing each other." – said her – "If you're still yourself, you just have to find me."

"You accept who I am?"

"I always love you whoever you are. So stay alive. I want you to be alive."

They held each other tightly, and the baby started to kick. Piper rubbed her belly.

"Little angel, I upset you?" – asked Cole.

"No, I think he loves you." – said Piper.

Cole surprised.

"He orbed me here, and tried to heal you."

"Thank you, my angel!" – grinned Cole. He caressed her where her hand had put on.

Piper kissed his cheek:

"Keep our belief!"

"I'll watch you right after you're born the next life, and I'll show up when you want to have a boyfriend at the first time. You know I'm the worst stalker."

She giggled, her face was brightening with joy, he kissed her unexpectedly.

"Please don't meet me too often until you're mine." – he shook his head – "I can't dominate my passion seeing you."

She just tightened him in her arms, she knew he's right, they would make mistake if they kept seeing each other alone. But she had no right to do that, she had to be faithful to Leo, her husband.

  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DROP US SOME OF YOUR WORDS. WE'RE LONGING FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!


	14. Who is Chris 5

I LOVE YOU, COLE

_GrantingTroyTurner & Charmed-Snow_

  
**Thank you very much for spending your time in our fic.** **Your reviews are indispencable to the growing of it.  
**

**CHAPTER 3 : WHO IS CHRIS   
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Part 5.**

Phoebe entered the Manor angrily and worriedly. That time she not only failed in killing Cole, but also exposed her plan to him. She couldn't predict what he's going to do, but she thought it wouldn't be kind. Paige had agreed with Piper to ignore Cole as long as he didn't interfere in their family, Leo was Piper's husband, Phoebe didn't see anyone willing to stand up for her. She determined to draw Leo and Paige in supporting her and impute every blames to Piper. She saw her younger sister in the living room.

"Ha! Any good news?" – asked Paige – "You used a spell on me?"

"It didn't harm you a bit." – defended Phoebe.

"But you cheated on me. Why didn't you just tell me what you're going to do ? I think we're sisters."

"I just wanted to know how effective it was." – explained Phoebe – "I'm sorry. But we've got a bad news to talk."

"Oh, It means he's still very alive." – mocked Paige.

"Thanks to Piper. She's healed him."

"What?"

Orb light appeared and formed into Leo.

"Hi!" – said him – "Where's Piper?"

"Staying with her love." – replied Phoebe promptly.

"What?" – asked both Leo and Paige.

"Yeah, you should've seen the view."

"Wait a min!" – said Leo – "She's told me you're with Cole killing him."

"And your wife healed him then."

"How could she come there in time?" – asked Paige.

"She used the baby's powers." – guessed Leo.

"That's right." – approved Phoebe – "When he's dying, she appeared, and rushed to him to hold him in her lap, cry for him, and heal him."

Leo felt puzzled, he remembered Piper'd pleaded him to save Cole, she'd said she'd been in danger twice, but she'd never called him. Finally she'd called him when Cole'd been in danger. He became jealous thinking about his wife holding Cole while he'd been totally naked.

"No." – protested Leo firmly – "She never loved him, she loves me."

Meanwhile, Piper walked down the stairs. Phoebe used a taxi to come home, she'd stuck in trafic jam about one hour. Now Piper appeared from upstairs, she could guess who'd brought her back.

"OK, ask your beloved wife." – said her.

"Piper!" – murmured Leo.

"Leo!"

"Where've you gone?"

"I went to save Cole."

"Why?"

"She said she love him. She couldn't let him die. That's why." – answered Phoebe.

Leo backed away, shaking his head.

"No, Piper!" – stammered him - "No."

"Leo, I want to talk to you alone." – proposed Piper, she intended to tell him everything about their past love, and their last decision.

"Forget, Piper. You don't deserve me." – Leo orbed out.

Piper glared at her sister:

"What have you told him, Phoebe?"

"I told the truth. You're committing adultary. You opposed me to kill Cole just because you love him." – Phoebe gritted her teeth.

"Any truth else? You used an evil spell. You work with evil." – snapped Piper.

"And you're sleeping with evil." – retorted Phoebe.

Piper slapped on her face, she pushed her back in return, Paige ran to hold Piper.

"Paige, you support her? She betrayed us." – shouted Phoebe.

"You shouldn't be rough to her, Phoebe. She's pregnant, remember?" – said Paige.

"Do I need to remind you that she's invincible? She's accusing me to be evil. But all we saw is she wants my man."

"Cole isn't your man anymore." – cried Piper – "What did you do to get that priest's help?"

"I don't know what you're talking. He's seduced you, you're not yourself anymore, Piper." – Phoebe stomped off.

**. . . . . . . **Couple hours later**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Leo walked into a bar. He had been walking around for quite sometime and he needed a drink. How and why would Piper commit such an act? Part of him wanted to confront Cole and hurt him really bad and then another part wanted to go back to Piper and talk to her. To understand why.

Surprisingly, he saw Phoebe at the far end of the bar being lost in thought and twirling her glass. She saw Leo and smiled slightly. Leo sat next to her and ordered some scotch. He saw Phoebe had several shots of whisky already.

"Out getting drunk too?" he asked.

Phoebe nodded. "Yup my ex-husband's banging my sister what a way to toast it off"

She caught the hurt look on Leo's face but shrugged it off.

"It's not like Piper" he said thoughtfully. "We're expecting a child. I have to believe her"

"Leo even you have to admit you haven't been with her a hundred percent with the pregnancy" explained Phoebe. "Her hormones are on the high and she's feeling needy. She's a woman with needs and she needs what you and her have been lacking lately"

"But she understands I have other people to take care of" said Leo.

"So?" said Phoebe taking another shot. "What does that mean to her? She's been around Cole, she has lived in the same house as him. You guys heard us before. Cole can give her all that. He's good looking, really fit, and charming"

"He's a demon who tried to kill her more than one occasion" reminded Leo. He looked at Phoebe. "How would you know this?"

"Remember when Piper was kidnapped" said Phoebe. "We asked Cole for help. He found her and they blurred off somewhere. Stayed there all night"

He ordered his third glass. Already he was feeling tingly. He wasn't used to drinking so much hard liquor.

"So what about you?" asked Leo. "Aren't you angry? Do you still love him?"

Phoebe looked down then inched closure to him. Their faces were barely touching.

"I hate him" she said coldly and slowly.

**. . . . . . . . . . **Next morning**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Paige walked in the kitchen cautiously.

"Hope you're not expecting a buffet" said Piper bitterly. She pointed to the bagel bag beside her.

"I wasn't" lied Paige. She sat across from Piper. "Piper what happened yesterday when you went to Cole's"

"I wasn't going to let him die, Paige" said Piper slightly glaring at her. "I couldn't. It's not right"

"It wasn't right what he did to us last year" said Paige as a matter a factly.

Piper shook her head. "I never really believed he could just turn back to us like that"

"It's over and done with" said Paige. "That was a nightmarish year and I don't care to discuss it"

She pulled out an onion bagel and cut it open.

"You're mad at me too, I guess" said Piper sighing. She took a drink of her orange juice.

Paige looked at her. "I don't know, I just don't understand why"

"Because, Paige, two past lives ago I loved him" said Piper. "He sacrificed his life for mine. I was dead and so was our baby, so he made a deal with an Avatar. In order for me to live he would have to die and we could never be together in future lives"

"This is precious" said Paige shaking her head and laughing.

"It's not funny Paige" said Piper getting up.

Paige's laughter ceased. "Piper please don't tell me you love him"

Piper turned around quickly. "No…yes…maybe"

Paige raised an eyebrow.

"I do" said Piper leaning against the island and sighing. "The thing is I can't love him. I have to love Leo because I did. I married Leo, I'm pregnant by Leo. Cole is not and cannot be in the picture. For both our sakes"

"Good" said Paige. "You must keep us together. We can't let the future turn out the way it's supposedly destined to be. It would be better to vanquish Cole or for you to never see him again. Can you do either?"

Motel Room

"So it's bang and run, huh?" asked Phoebe after throwing up in the toilet.

Leo threw up again in the trashcan and put his pants on. He had one major migraine. He would go recover "up there" then talk to Piper.

"I told you" said Leo putting on his shirt. "I love Piper, not you. It was a mistake. A drunken mistake"

"Go!" shouted Phoebe. "Go to your unfaithful wife and I hope she breaks your heart"

He orbed out.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Leo Wyatt."

He turned around: "Elder Gerald."

"Love lost?" – asked Gerald while smiling slightly.

"She isn't worth." – grumbled Leo – "She leaves me for a demon. What a disgrace!"

"It isn't this simple." –said Gerald – "They're predestined love."

He waved his hand, a screen appeared hanging in the air.

"Look!"

Leo gazed at it to see a floating boat. The elder flipped his fingers and the view showed clearly a couple on that boat. Cole and Piper were cuddling and kissing each other. Leo's face became red with anger, then it turned to pale. Gerald observed him, and smiled:

"Old flames are burning again."

The view changed to the scene they're kissing in another realm, the next kiss happened the day Piper had brought dinner to Cole.

"Bitch!" – growled Leo – "She's carrying my child, but sneaking with that bastard."

"You're mistaken." – said the elder – "It's their son, not yours."

  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DROP US SOME OF YOUR WORDS. WE'RE LONGING FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!


	15. Who is Chris 6

I LOVE YOU, COLE

_GrantingTroyTurner & Charmed-Snow_

  
**Thank you very much for spending your time in our fic.** **Your reviews are indispencable to the growing of it.  
**

**CHAPTER 3 : WHO IS CHRIS   
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Part 6.**

The screen showed Cole's pressing his head against Piper's stomach, then kissed hers. Another one, he's caressing her stomach at the penthouse.

"I don't believe." – murmured Leo, his face's all white, bloodless – "Why are you showing me these?"

"I'm giving you a task." – explained Gerald – "You need to know the whole situation to fulfil it."

Leo seemed not to be interested in his job anymore.

"It's involved directly in your family's problem." – added Gerald.

Leo looked at him.

"The Grimoir's been retrieved."

"I flung it to the volcano." – said Leo.

"It's able to protect itself just like The Book of Shadows." – informed Gerald – "And The Underworld are waiting for The Right Source to be born."

Leo's astonished at the imformation, he thought they wouldn't be annoyed about that anymore. They'd vanquished The Source three times.

"It's the son of the most powerful demon and the most powerful witch ever existed." – Gerald watched if his words rang any bell to Leo – "Who could be this demon?"

"Cole Turner."

"And this witch?"

"The Charmed One."

"Which one?"

Leo stared at his boss without blinking. It's Piper, his wife.

"It's impossible. We'll have a daughter, Melinda." – stuttered him.

"They're going to have a son, Leo!" – emphasized Gerald – "If she makes out with you while being pregnant, their son will be out of both our and the Underworld's radar. He'll grow up safely."

Leo couldn't believe in his ears, the imformation was too much. He thought he's having a happy family, and everything's suddenly shattered in a jiffy. Gerald gave him a crystal ball.

"Suck it out of her belly, and confine it inside this ball for me."

Leo took the ball hesitantly.

"Ask Phoebe, she saw your wife use the baby's powers to save the demon. Those weren't orbing and healing as you thought."

Leo looked at Gerald, the elder raised his hand making Leo's forehead glow a couple of seconds, then it turned to normal. He'd given Leo the power to carry out his task.

"Return the ball to me after finished."

Leo orbed out.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Later that day, Phoebe woke up in her bedmate's apartment. She found he wasn't on the bed.

"Eric!" – called her. She put her dressing-gown on.

Eric shimmered in.

"Oh my God!" – gasped Phoebe – "What are you?"

"Easy! It's just me, your sweet lover." – smiled him.

"Demon." – grunted Phoebe.

"What?" – he still kept his deceitful smile – "I think it makes our affair more ideal."

"Bastard!"

Eric raised his hand to make her body soften, he came to hold her and lead her to the bed.

"Come on, I'm not the stupid demon that is madly in love with you. Stop cursing me!"

"What do you want?"

"What I want brings advantages to both of us." – started Eric – "By the way, my mother was The Source's daughter. It makes me an upper level demon. While the Underworld's in chaos, I want to take a chance to ascend the throne with your considerable support."

"I never support demons." – growled Phoebe.

"Really?" – Eric dragged his lips – " Everyone knows you've helped Clegie, the highest priest of the Underworld, retrieve the Grimoir."

"It's a lie." – insisted Phoebe.

"By lending your Book of Shadows." – added him, her eyes opened wide – "Yours is the greatest book of witches, and The Grimoir is the greatest one of demons. We've just found out they're linked together, you can get another if you have one."

Phoebe's stunned discovering she'd helped the evil side to do an exploit.

"For your imformation, we can copy all of powers existing in this universe by these books. They'll be destroyed and no one after us has a chance to do the same thing. That's why The Source and every demon wanted it. To prevent the appearing of almighty magic being, the good side isn't able to touch the Grimoir and vice versa."

Eric smiled seeing Phoebe start to think.

"If we hold hands and each of us touches the books with the other ones, we can do it." – finished him.

Phoebe stared at Eric, if she worked with him, she could get all of white powers, and he'd get all of dark powers, they would become invincible. Speaking of that word, she asked:

"How powerful in comparison with Cole Turner?"

"This demon just absorbed vanquished demons' powers from the Wasteland. Consider that lower level demons were vanquished more than upper level ones."

She felt satisfied to hear it, she would love to be almighty in magic world. But was she going the way Chris had warned? The evil path?

"I'm good." – mumbled her.

"If working for the elders up there makes you good, then I'm very good, I'm collaborating with them so damn well." – smirked Eric.

He's leading Phoebe from one surprise to another. She's unable to dream of what he's telling.

"The baby your sister's carrying is destined to be The Right Source. It means his reign will last forever. The magic'll be died momently the day he's born. He's our threat."

"The son of an angel's never evil." – resisted Phoebe.

"He'll be born in satanic time. Elder Gerald stated he wasn't your whitelighter's son." – said Eric.

Phoebe's about to argue, but Eric continued:

"I don't mind who's the father. He needs to be dead. Your whitelighter's going to take care of it. To make sure he'll do what he should do, you have to tell him that his wife blurred in and healed the demon by dark magic when he asks you."

"He's my niece." – murmured Phoebe.

"Think if he's alive. Where's your position to stand in your family, in this magic world?" – challenged Eric – "We love powers, we need them to exist. Do you like magic transport? Do you like active powers to fight?" – he formed an energy ball in his palm.

"Take your time to think. Call me after your talk to Leo, if you want." – he kissed gently on her lips, she turned away. He raised his hand again, and she recovered her strength.

**. . . . . . . **Next day**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Phoebe's working at her office. In fact she wasn't able to do anything, she just waited to see whether Leo appeared. There's a secret that no one in her family but herself knew, she knew Cole had been possessed. She'd kill the wizard on her own to make certain Cole would've been enthroned. She knew it'd been against his free will but she'd wanted to be the queen. However, she'd changed her mind after that, and shifted off all guilts and responsibilities on Cole. Because she not only loved powers and glory, but she also wanted to be holy and lofty. The queen of all evil wouldn't make her a venerable goddess. She thought her blames would've been buried along with his death.

She wanted her husband to be the most elevated son-in-law of the Halliwells. If he's non-magic, he had to be a very successful and wealthy man. If he's magic, he had to be some kind of angel. It's also the reason she'd fallen for Cole at the first time, he's an attorney, and he'd appeared in an angel's clothes with the wings in Halloween day. She'd tried to seduce Leo recently, but failed.

Leo orbed in cutting her thought.

"Leo!" – gaped her, she wondered if he asked about Piper as Eric had told.

"I won't waste your time. I want to ask you something." – said Leo.

"What. . . is it?" – asked her warily.

"You've witnessed Piper came and healed Cole the other day?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"You want to know what?" – frowned Phoebe.

"How did she do that?"

"Are you sure you want to hear?" – asked her.

"Talk."

"She. . . blurred in."

His eyes looked distant and unexpressive.

"She healed Cole, but it's nothing like your power." – added her.

"It's true." – mumbled Leo. He punched the table.

"I don't know what it meant, but I swear she wasn't using whitelighter's powers."

"Those're her baby's powers." – growled Leo.

"What're you talking?" – she pretended to be confused.

"She'll pay for it." – gritted him. He orbed out.

"Yes, it's true, Leo!" – whispered Phoebe. She's talking about another truth. Eric really had a relation with the elders, at least one of them. Her ancestors, her mother, her oldest sister had died for fighting demons, but their seniors, the famous elders up there and demons down there were entertaining intimacy with each other. It made her dispirit to carry out her sacred duty.

_"Where's your position to stand in your family, in this magic world?"_

If she's just a witch, a Charmed One with her gifts of premonition and levitation, where's her position after Piper's son became The Right Source? Perhaps vanquishing him would be impossible, perhaps the power of three would be broken, Piper would never accept to kill her own son. How about Chris? He hadn't been friendly to her and Paige, perhaps she's just their pitiful aunt. Who'd support her? Leo's an angel, Cole's very powerful, both of them were Piper's. Speaking of them, she had to break her sister's marriage up, and win Cole back.

Eric's right, she loved powers and needed them to exist. While good and evil were mixed up chaotically, why she had to care of Cole's dark side? She could work with Eric in that plan to become the almighty magic being, but he didn't love her, he would find a way to get rid of her one day. So she decided to reunite with Cole again, and asked him to kill Eric, then they'd proceed the plan. It's safer for her since he'd never betray her.

**. . . . . **Cole's penthouse**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Cole got up from the couch when he heard a knock at his door. Half hoping it was Piper he opened the door and slammed it shut, but Phoebe pushed it open in time.

"Get the hell out of my house, witch!" spat Cole.

Phoebe walked in practically chasing him.

"Cole, please listen" said Phoebe.

"I don't want to hear it" he said turning on her. "Where do you get off trying to kill me like that?"

"Listen I'm sorry" said Phoebe. "It's unlike me. I mean I was so desperate to get you out of my life. I love you and it scares me"

She was really convincing. Her eyes were full of pain and Cole found himself sympathize with her. He shook his head. He couldn't fall for her tricks again.

"If you won't leave" said Cole. "I will"

She grabbed his arm. "Cole I'm pregnant"

He gaped.

  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DROP US SOME OF YOUR WORDS. WE'RE LONGING FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!


	16. Who is Chris 7

I LOVE YOU, COLE  
_GrantingTroyTurner & Charmed-Snow_

**Thank you very much for spending your time in our fic.** **Your reviews are indispencable to the growing of it.**

A/N: Thank you very much for reading and supporting this story!!! Here's the last past of this chapter, so it'll be longer than unsual.

**CHAPTER 3 : WHO IS CHRIS   
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Part 7.**

P3. . .

Paige took care of the club for her sister who's preparing to go home.

"Are you really ok?" – asked Paige.

"Yeah. I just want to sleep." – answered Piper.

"OK, take your rest. I'm sure he'll see you soon." – Paige grabbed her sister's hand – "He's probably waiting for you at home."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Leo's waiting for his wife impatiently at the Manor. He determined to draw her baby out after hearing the baby's powers were dark magic. But he'd never taken any life, he'd only cured people as a medic and a whitelighter.

"I'm not commiting a crime. I'm saving the world." – thought him – "You force me to do this, Piper. You've betrayed me. You deserve it."

Piper opened the door, his eyes became obscure to see her.

"You've returned from his place." – spoke him with his teeth clenching out of anger.

"I've been at P3 with Paige." – said her.

"Liar!" – cried Leo angrily.

"What're you thinking? I haven't seen him." – cried Piper – "I think you've re-examined your actions with a cool head before coming back here."

"Re-examine? I've already done. You slept with him even when I was living here and went over my head keeping his spawn."

She's speechless in amazement. What's her husband just saying? He thought she'd slept with Cole and got the baby.

"Get out of my house!" – said Piper sternly.

"You've changed." – Leo came to put his hands on her shoulders – "He's blindfolded your eyes, his evil spawn's covered your mind."

"Take your hands away." – she glared at her husband furiously, she couldn't know who'd stuffed those idea in his head. He's an angel, but he's so mean to see the situation soundly and objectively – "How could you judge me like that ? As if we've never known each other."

"The Elders told you cheated on me, your son with that bastard would be The Right Source."

Piper's surprised to find her angel husband had got those false information from The Elders who's supposed to be very good and noble.

"You trust them?"

"Not only them. Phoebe also admited you using your baby's demonic powers." – snorted Leo – "I myself saw you and that bastard kissing."

"Have you ever listened to me?" – challenged Piper – "You believe everyone except your wife. I don't think it was so easy to split us. I thought you're the one understood my temperament most. But you know nothing."

"If I'd known any clue, I would've let you use me?" - shouted Leo – "You copulated with me only to assure your evil son could cover his trace from both side's radars."

Piper burned with anger, she swung her hand to blow him up and walked straight upstairs. But she doubled in pain on her way, she turned around to see him holding a crystal ball on one hand and his other hand stretching out. He's using magic on her. Her stomach's griping sharply, she thought of her baby at once, and blew him up again.

Piper ran up to her room intending to phone Paige. While she's dialing, Leo re-appeared with the crystal ball. She  dropped her phone down in panic, she couldn't think he resolutely determined to kill her baby to the end. He'd lost his sanity for jealousy, she blew him, and ran down going out. She thought he wouldn't use magic in public so that she'd possibly call Paige.

Pain overflowed her body on the last step, she fell on the ground, helpless. Leo's stretching his hand, a force of gravity spread out from his palm toward her stomach.

"No, Leo!" – begged Piper – "He's your own son. You can't doubt that, please stop harming him."

A beam of light escaped her to go directly to the ball. She felt a piercing pain tear her body part.

"No!. . ."

Piper passed out, her stomach turned flat.

Leo walked down to heal her, but he stopped a few seconds later. "She's dishonoured, she isn't my Piper I loved. She doesn't deserve my concern." – thought Leo – "She hasn't got injured by demon anyway."

He orbed out.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Phoebe came to Eric's apartment. He smiled opening his door for her.

"Nice to see you again."

She just glared at him and walked in.

"He's come." – said her briefly.

"Of course. All of us knew he'd come." – smirked Eric.

"Since when you worked with them?"

"A long time." – shrugged him – "Frankly, we haven't frequently contacted, just when we need each other's helps. Then we go on the game, good versus evil."

"What'll happen after we become almighty?" – asked Phoebe.

"They'll loyally serve us forever." – both of them looked at each other dreaming of it.

"I'll bring you my book, then you use it to summon yours. We'll copy the powers."

"I can't get my book this way." – Eric shook his head.

"You told me."

"I don't have this power. Just an Avatar can." – said him.

"What's Avatar?" – surprised Phoebe.

"He claims he's not good nor evil. I just know there's no way to harm him, he's invincible."

It seemed Phoebe knew a lot of creatures to be invincible recently. It showed her that The great Charmed Ones were becoming nothing in magic world. Their powers were limitted while that certain Avatar could summon two greatest magic book but he'd just given the Grimoir to the demons and returned the Book of Shadows to her family without destroying them to copy the powers. It meant he wasn't interested in them, it also meant they couldn't compare with his powers.

"What should we do?" – murmured her.

"Enlarge your powers and we'll force Clegie to deliver the Grimoir."

"It's very good." – smiled Phoebe joyfully – "I need militant powers."

"I've already asked the Avatar. We have to do something for him first."

"Everyone exchanges their benefits to each other like that?"

"For their own benefits." – added Eric.

"What he wants us to do?"

"Ask the Elder to bring Prue back."

Phoebe gasped, she hadn't got along well with her oldest sister, but she loved her. The important thing was everything were chaos enough, she didn't want to have more trouble. How was the situation if Prue came back. And why that Avatar needed her there?

"Why he wants her?"

"We never raise a "why", Phoebe." – said Eric – "We just approve or disapprove the exchange."

"OK." – mumbled her. She didn't know how to think. She wanted to see what's going on. She saw Eric more dangerous than Cole, moreover, he was supported by many resources. He's right, if she didn't try hard, she would have no place to stand in the magic world.

"Ready to meet your high-principled boss." – said Eric to Phoebe, then he called out – "Gerald."

Orb light appeared forming into a man.

"He's Gerald, an Elder." – introduced Eric.

"You call him as we call a whitelighter." – commented Phoebe.

"Phoebe Halliwell, you've done a good job." – said the elder.

"I've promised her to ask you to bring her sister back as a whitelighter." – answered Eric on behalf of her.

He didn't mention the Avatar to him, Phoebe thought Gerald probably didn't know about the existance of that creature.

"It's unfair. I just asked you give Leo a push, and now you intervene in our job." – protested Gerald.

"We haven't seen her since she's dead." – said Phoebe – "I don't think Leo's still our whitelighter tomorrow."

She didn't know what plan the elders are keeping for him, but she did know something would be changed. He'd killed his own son after all.

"We'll assign a new one to you." – said Gerald.

"I want Prue." – cried Phoebe – "She's sacrificed herself in action. But everything's a sham. What's good? What's evil? There's no justice on this world."

Eric put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"It isn't a suggestion. It's my request, Gerald. If you still want to keep our business." – emphasised him.

"Fine." – answered The Elder. He orbed out.

"Take it easy!" – said Eric to Phoebe – "I don't think you love her that much."

She just glared at him, not bothering to explain. It wasn't involved in whether she loved Prue or not, she had to do what that Avatar asked to get her powers. It's a first priority. She's also disappointed The Elders and everything good or being defined good. What she just learnt was there's no good ever existed. The only rule was "survival of the fittest".

"Call the Avatar!" – asked her in a low voice.

"He said he'd show up once his request's fulfilled." – said Eric.

"It means it isn't ensured he keeps his words?"

A man flashed in, drawing her attention.

"Chris!" – gasped Phoebe.

"I never go back on my words." – said him.

"You two know each other?" – asked Eric.

"He's my nephew." – whispered Phoebe.

Eric astonished, but Chris ignored her statement.

"You ask me to give her some powers. Which ones?" – asked Chris.

"Phoebe!" – Eric implied her to tell him herself.

"I want active powers to fight." – she still wasn't composed enough.

"Good. But I have to make it clear first. You're going to get a new power as a Charmed One. You'll be an empath." – announced Chris – "If you receive the powers I give, you'll never get any from The Elders up there from now on."

"You won't need them, Phoebe!" – reminded Eric. After copying the powers from the books, she would be almighty, she'd have all the powers.

"I agree." – said her.

Chris smiled:

"You want white or dark powers?"

Phoebe never wanted to get dark powers, she's afraid of evil, she wanted to be noble and lofty.

"White." – answered her.

"OK. Listen, I don't give them to you freely, you have to exchange your current powers for them. You're owning 2, what you want to replace?"

"I'll lose them?" – hesitated her.

Eric put his hand on her again:

"New powers are more important, Phoebe!"

She glanced at him a little while, and turned her eyes to Chris, her nephew was smiling, he didn't look friendly, he didn't seem to be family, he's totally a stranger for her.

"You take my powers away and give me new ones?" – asked her. She wondered why he had that right, Eric'd said he's an Avatar, but she had no idea who an Avatar was.

"No. I'll take the owner of the powers you want, transfer them to you. That owner will be dead. And your old powers will be transferred to some other witches later."

Phoebe felt horrible to find her nephew have no feeling to speak of the death.

"If they're from two owners? You'll kill both?" – asked her.

"There're a large number of witches on this world. Whatever powers you want, there's one have them." – said Chris.

"You're evil."

"I'm not good nor evil." – stated him – "If you want dark magic, I'll do the same to demon."

"I think dark powers are more useful." – suggested Eric.

Phoebe thought of shimmering, she wanted to have a magic transport, she's sick of asking Paige for it. And she'd used to kill demons with fireballs when she'd been the queen, she loved it.

"Will I  turn to a demon if I have demonic powers?"

"Nah. The former Source used to have witch powers." – answered Chris – "You can be evil. But you weren't born as a demon, you'll never be."

Eric and Phoebe sighed of relief. It meant they could still carry out their plan.

"I want the shimmering and fireballs." – said her warily.

"Fine." – Chris always kept his smile. He chanted a summons spell enigmatically. A demon appeared and his first action was throw a fireball to Chris.

Phoebe shuddered, but became more horrible to see the demon's attack couldn't harm him, meanwhile he raised his hand up and the demon writhed in pain. A beam of light emitted from the poor demon to enter Chris, his other hand held out toward Phoebe and that beam left him for her. When the process finished, that demon bursted into flames and vanished. Phoebe had absorbed her new powers completely, suddenly another beam escaped from her transfering to Chris, she knew it's her old powers, the witch powers. After it faded, she felt strange, new and a lot of emotion mixing up.

"Care to try?" – proposed Chris.

Phoebe lifted her hand up instantly and zapped her nephew without hesitance. She let fire attack fiercely to him as if she wanted to burn him forever. Chris quelled the fire with just a wave. Eric was also freezed with it.

"Who are you?"

"I'm an Avatar."

"What do you want?"

"I don't have to explain to you."

"You warned us to keep our bond, but you're willing to give me dark powers, you helped the Underworld retrieve the Grimoir. And don't tell me you didn't know your father was going to kill your brother."

"Do you want to take my other advice, Phoebe?" – Chris raised his voice up – "Stay where you're staying, don't try anything else, you'll make the tragedy less tragic."

"You know everything and you help it happen?" – stunned her – "I can't believe the son of a Charmed One and an angel are such evil."

"I'm not good nor evil." – stated Chris again – "I'm here to make sure everything will happen the way they should, including you turn evil and my brother is taken."

"Why don't you keep your own family from falling apart? Why do you have this right? Why do you exist this way? And where am I living? Everything is nothing. You've already known where I'll end up, how I'll finish my life. . ."

"That's good, Phoebe! Let your humanity dominate over yourself. You're not original evil. Keep it in your mind!" – said him.

"What you talk is different from what you do. Why?"

"You have ten minutes until he's unfreezed. Kill him, you'll reverse everything's just happened here. Or go on. Your future depends on yourself."

He flashed out. Phoebe turned to Eric, he kept freezing. She conjured a fireball on her palm.

**. . . . . . . **Cole's Penthouse**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Cole felt weird while lying in bed. It was only ten but he had been tired and thinking about Phoebe's claiming to be pregnant. He didn't know what to believe. He knew she wouldn't be cool about being pregnant with his child. He would have to get proof somehow.

He felt an extreme pain and heard distant crying.

Piper…

She was hurt. He got out of bed and dressed quickly.

**. . . **Manor**. . .**

Cole blurred in the living room. He found Piper trash the manor in a fit of rage. She was sobbing terribly.

"Piper" called Cole running up to her.

She saw him and pushed him away from her.

"It's your fault!" she screamed angrily. She punched him in the jaw.

"Piper" said Cole trying to grab her flying fist.

"My baby's dead!" shouted Piper. "Dead…dead,dead,dead…"

Cole grabbed her as she dropped to the floor in tears. He embraced her while whispering comforting words. He rocked her.

"I hate you" she sobbed while burying herself further next to him.

He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here" said Cole. "Tell me."

"L…Leo. He killed my son" sobbed Piper.

Cole perked his head up. Leo killed their child. Why? Cole didn't care why. All he wanted to do now was kill Leo.

"Don't leave me" said Piper looking at him. "Please take me with you"

Cole nodded and blurred them away, but not before waving his hand and repairing the living room.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Leo materialized in the heaven, holding the ball in his hand. The Elder's council was having a meeting, so he had to wait until it finished. He couldn't banish the image of Piper lying lifelessly on the ground. He closed his eyes, but it just became clearer. Suddenly he heard the conversation between his bosses echo from inside.

"It's done. Leo Wyatt has killed Piper Halliwell and sucked the baby's essence out. He's waiting for us outside." – announced Elder Gerald.

"Good. Everything's good again." – commented a deep voice from the present leading Elder.

"Congratulations! Long live Eldest Hayes!" – cheered all of The Elders.

Leo had never seen Eldest Hayes since he didn't meet whitelighters. He's supposed to be very sainted, but Leo didn't feel it while hearing their meeting. Those walls were soundproofed, but he did hear clearly that they had been expecting him to kill his wife, Elder Gerald hadn't told him that.

"All of us have benefits." – said Hayes – "We'll share the essence's powers."

"Before it we have a thing to discuss. The Halliwell witches need a new whitelighter after we got rid of Leo Wyatt. . ." – said Gerald.

He still kept saying, but Leo couldn't hear them anymore, the space sank in silence, he turned around, startlingly realized Chris there.

"Who are you?" – asked Leo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The question has been answered, Chris is an Avatar in this story. So chapter 3 is ended here.

The next chapter will be : **Complications**.

Phoebe's got two effective powers and been co-operating with Eric to become almighty. Is she really pregnant with Cole's child??? What's her plan???

Leo's found out The Elders use him for their benefits and they're going to kill him. He won't let them do it for sure. What's he doing to survive??? Will he accept to lose Piper??? What's his plan???

Chris is there to make sure what happen??? He is a friend or foe??? What's his plan???

Paige is becoming alone. In the future she's begged Chris to warn her sisters and her past self to keep the bond. What's she doing now to prevent this wrong future??? What's her plan???

Cole and Piper are not friends to both of sides. How will they manage to be together and overcome in such a complicated situation???

**We have a little adjustment that the rest of this story will be posted by GrantingTroyTurner under a new tittle "I love you, Cole II". Please keep following it and supporting us to the end!!!**

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!

  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DROP US SOME OF YOUR WORDS. WE'RE LONGING FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!


End file.
